Emerald Love
by Pikatwig
Summary: Moving to a new town can be a sad thing, or perhaps it can be a glad thing? For one young Star Dash, this will be a live changing experience.
1. Moving In

Pikatwig: Another new story.

KKD: For once, it's not gonna have any real adventure involved. It's gonna be pretty interesting on my part. *Notices one thing: he and Pika are actually in human forms of their avatars, KKD's in silver clothes with blue hair while Pika has an orange vest on top of red clothes and had a head of red hair.* Does this story have anything to do with how we look right now?

Pikatwig: Dunno… uh, anyway, can you roll the disclaimers?

KKD: Sure. As with most of our stories, we don't own anything official, but I personally own Akiza, Alpha, Takeshi, and Luna while Pika owns Star, Rosalina, and Ian. The rest belong to their respective owners, including SEGA, Archie Comics, Sonic Team, and the various developers/owners.

* * *

On the road was a small violet car, and in it were two yellow hedgehogs, the one driving being a female at the age of 21, and she was currently wearing a light blue jacket, with a pink skirt and to the surprise of most people, she didn't wear any shoes. In the back was a younger male hedgehog of 14, wearing a cyan t-shirt, with a white jacket, magenta shorts and blue shoes.

"Are we there yet, Nee-chan?" the young boy in the back asked, feeling bored.

"We're almost there," the older hedgehog, the younger's sister, assured.

"I hope so. I've been bored since my 3DS died about 30 minutes ago, Rosa-onee-chan…" the younger hedgehog sighed.

As they continued on the road, the girl saw a sign saying "Emerald Town Next Exit."

"Just a little bit more, Star-nii," she told him.

The boy, Star smiled as he simply looked out the window, rain pitter-pattering.

"It sure has been raining quite a long time, hasn't it?" Star asked his older sister, Rosalina.

"Sure has… hey Star-nii… you know this has a DVD player right? You could watch a movie," Rosalina said, before she noticed the gas meter was near empty, "...On second thought, we'll have to take a quick stop and get some gas before meeting up with someone in town who promised to have us meet with the mayor in person."

They then pulled up at a nearby gas station, and Rosalina took an umbrella, and heads out.

"Uh Rosa-onee-chan, do you have any idea as to who we're going to meet?" Star asked as Rosalina used the self-service pump, paying with a credit card.

"No Star, you need anything while we're here?" Rosalina answered as she inserted the pump into the gas tank.

Star then looked at the station part, and simply looked at the ground. "Uh… can I go over there real quick? I… I need to grab a quick snack," he answered.

"Sure… here," Rosalina replied, giving him a bit of money and giving him an umbrella.

"Thanks," he smiled as he got out and opened the umbrella before walking over to the station and entering it, closing his umbrella soon after. "Now… what should I get?"

He walked around for a moment, looking around, before seeing some chips, Tortilla Crisps in Nacho Cheese flavor. He took the bag, and was about to walk over and pay for the bag, when he saw a DVD for the movie "Frozen", and it was only 18 dollars. It was tempting for him to buy it, especially when the chips cost only a dollar and his sister gave him 20. He walked over and took it off the rack, simply pondering how it was there a day before it would be in stores. He shrugged and then paid for the chips and DVD. Once he finished, he opened his umbrella when he left the station building and returned to the car.

"So, what did you get?" Rosalina asked.

* * *

"I got some Nacho Cheese Tortilla Crisps, and check this out," Star said, showing her the DVD.

"What?! How'd this place get a copy of this movie?" Rosalina gawked.

"It was there, and I could pay for it. Can you play it in the DVD player?" Star asked, handing her the DVD.

"...I guess," Rosalina shrugged, setting up the disc. "I just hope this is the real thing."

She placed it into the player, and sure enough it was a real disc of the movie.

"Why would these be released early?" she wondered as she finished with the gas for the car.

"Huh… I guess I got the date wrong or something, ah well. This is a really good movie," Star said, as they got started.

"I know it is, we saw it in theaters together, remember?" Rosalina reminded.

Thus they began to drive off for a little while. It was rather quiet, and as the rain finally died down to give way to the sun, the two arrived outside a small town where there was plenty of grass and trees around, and the first person they saw was a cobalt blue hedgehog waving them down, to which, Rosalina pulled over and rolled down her window.

"Uh, hello?" Rosalina asked.

"Are you two the Dashes?" the hedgehog asked.

"Yes. Rosalina and Star Dash to be specific. Why?" Rosalina asked.

"Name's Sonic, and I've been asked to take you two to the mayor's office to settle some stuff," the hedgehog, Sonic, answered.

"Oh… okay," Rosalina replied.

"You do remember the technical stuff regarding your house and stuff, right? You talked it over with him over the phone."

"Yea, I remember, just slipped my mind for a moment."

"Okay, just follow me, I'll lead you to the mayor's office," Sonic told her as he put on a helmet, hopped on a motorcycle, and drove ahead of Rosalina.

She then proceed to follow him, and it didn't take them long to arrive outside a large emerald green office building.

"Here we are," Sonic informed, hopping off his bike.

Rosalina got out and smiled, having Star come out as well.

"Just follow me. The mayor wanted to meet you both in person," Sonic told them as they walked up to the building and Sonic opened the door for the two to walk in.

Star gave a small look at the area and smiled, liking how the building was set up; it had a lot of green to emphasize the theme of their town, yet it wasn't so much green that it could make one sick.

"So that's your little brother," Sonic said.

"Yep, this is him. I guess I mentioned him over the phone before, right?"

"So… he's part of the reason you moved huh?" Sonic inquired.

"Yea… kinda…" she nodded.

Sonic smiled and then gave Star a pet on the head. "Sorry, just like to pet kids like that," Sonic informed.

"...It's okay… I guess…" Star shrugged.

Despite being 14, he was kinda short for his age, about 2'2", but he didn't mind. "So… now what'll happen?" Star asked.

"Your sister just needs to deal with final paperwork for all I know," Sonic answered before they arrived at one door in particular. "Ah, here we are."

Sonic hit the buzzer by the door before another voice spoke from it.

"Yes?" asked a female voice.

"Hey Luna, it's Sonic. I brought the Dashes over like your husband wanted," Sonic answered.

* * *

"Excellent. Come in."

With that, the doors opened allowing Sonic, Rosalina and Star to enter before they saw an older female cat with golden yellow fur, green eyes, an ivory muzzle, and was currently wearing an all blue business outfit, slightly modified due to her stomach showing obvious signs of her being pregnant. Standing behind the desk near her was an hedgehog similar to Sonic, except older with red highlights in his quills, a white mane, and was currently wearing a black suit.

"Ah, so you two are the newcomers," the older hedgehog guessed.

"Bingo! We have a winner," Sonic smirked.

"Well then, greetings and welcome to Emerald Town Ms. Dash," the older hedgehog, presumedly the mayor, smiled as he walked over and shook her hand.

"Hello," Rosalina smiled before the mayor looked at Star.

"Is this your younger brother you told me about?" he asked.

"Hai, this is him, Star," Rosalina informed.

"Pleased to meet you Star. My name's Mayor Takeshi Narumi, but feel free to just call me Takeshi; everyone does."

"Alrighty," Star smiled.

"And just so you'd know me," the cat spoke walking over. "I'm Luna, Takeshi's wife and secretary. Pleased to meet you both."

"You seem really nice," Star said with a smile, walking over to shake her hand.

"Thank you," Luna smiled, shaking his hand in response.

"Well, I guess I'd better see if anyone else needs help in town. I'll be ba-," Sonic started about to leave, but…

"Not so fast, Sonic. You'll be needed to help the Dashes soon," Takeshi informed.

"Why? Don't you have to go over the specs of their house and stuff?"

"Actually, Sonic, when Ms. Dash called before, she gave us all the specifications for the house in advance, and Alpha is already in the process of working on it. All she really needs to do is sign the papers for their citizenship in town," Luna informed. "You'll be needed to take them to their house when we're done."

"Oh… okie dokie. I'll wait," Sonic smiled.

"So, how's the construction of the house going?" Rosalina asked.

"It's almost done, dear; it should be finished within the hour," Luna informed.

"Okay," Star said as Takeshi walked over to his desk and pulled out a couple forms.

"I'll need you to fill these forms out, Ms Dash. That way, you and your little brother will be ready to be full-fledged citizens of our town," he told her, handing Rosalina a pen.

She took the pen and began filling out the forms, leaving Star to wait for a little bit. "So… how do you do Luna?" Star asked.

"Just fine. I've been pregnant for five months now," she answered, petting her belly.

"Interesting," he noted.

"It's actually going to be my first time having any kids…" she replied with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Sounds sweet," Star said.

"It sure is," she agreed as Rosalina finished up the forms.

"Well then, congratulations, Ms. Dash. You and your brother are officially citizens of Emerald Town," Takeshi told Rosalina.

"Alright, arigato Mayor Takeshi," Rosalina bowed.

"Your house should almost be finished by now. Sonic, would you kindly lead our newest citizens to their new home?" Luna requested of the younger cobalt hedgehog.

"Sure," he nodded, escorting the duo outside.

"What's your connection with them if you mind me asking," Star asked Sonic.

"My brother is one of the mayor's right hand men, and as such, my whole family helps out in the town every now and then," Sonic answered.

"It's nice," Rosalina admitted.

"Yea, it is," Sonic agreed as they got back in/on their vehicles and took off, Sonic leading them to the other side of town before stopping in front of a house that was painted in a very bright shade of yellow.

* * *

"Sugoi!" Star exclaimed.

"Yep. I designed this place myself, Nii-chan; I'm glad this Alpha finished the work on it so soon," Rosalina smiled.

"Well, see you two later," Sonic bid.

"Okay," the siblings smiled as Sonic took off, but stopped not too far from their home, surprisingly, as it seemed his house was just a few houses down from theirs.

Star then smiled at the house, as Rosalina walked up to it.

"You can check the place out while I bring our stuff in," she told Star, as she opened the door for him.

Star walked inside and found quite the huge living room connected to the dining room and kitchen. The walls were painted blue and they had nice furniture painted white so it could pop out from the walls and dark colored wood floors.

"So what do you think?" Rosalina asked, coming in with a few boxes of their belongings.

"It's nice looking, I love it," he smiled.

"You think that's nice, check out upstairs," she told him.

He ran upstairs and saw that there was a sort of game room by the right side of the stairs that was painted blue, and then a bathroom painted silver, and then finally Star's room, which was painted a magenta and cyan color.

"What do you think of your room?" Rosalina asked.

"Amazing," Star said, as Rosalina gave him a hug.

"I hope life here is better for you… and that you can make some real friends here as well," Rosalina smiled.

Star gave a small frown, before a knock came from the door.

"I'll get it," Rosalina replied before going to the door and answering it. "Yes?"

* * *

Standing before her was a hedgefox, around Star's age, if not a year or two older, he had a brown/orange fur color, an ivory muzzle, light-blue eyes, was wearing a blue shirt, with a black jacket, green shoes along with gray and green goggles.

"Hi. Heard you guys were new to the neighborhood, so I thought I'd drop in to say hi. Name's Ian Blue. I'm your next door neighbor," the hedgefox told Rosalina before his eyes wandered down to Rosalina's feet and he grew a big blush.

"Nice to meet you, Ian… my name's Rosalina Dash… and my eyes are up here," she answered.

Ian simply gave a small chuckle, before he saw Star walk downstairs.

"Who is it, Nee-chan?" Star asked.

"Our new neighbor, Star," she answered. "Meet Ian Blue. Ian, this is my little brother, Star."

The young hedgehog approached nervously, before he gave a small wave. "Sorry… just kinda… nervous," Star admitted.

"Most people are when they move to a new town, Star," Ian replied, holding out his hand for Star to shake. "Nice to meet you."

Star simply gave a smile, and shook his hand, getting a little less nervous.

"Welcome to the neighborhood," Ian added.

"I couldn't help but notice your blush when you saw my feet. Got a foot fetish?" Rosalina asked Ian, making him gasp in surprise.

"How'd you know?" Ian asked in response.

Rosalina gave a small look at her brother, a slight smile on her face.

"He's got one, too," she explained.

Star blushed nervously, not sure how Ian would react.

"Well… how about that," Ian smiled, patting Star on the back, much to his surprise. "Seems we already have something in common."

"...don't go tellin' anyone… I've been bullied enough," Star said.

"Bullied? You kiddin' me man? This town's actually startin' to encourage girls going barefoot, so a foot fetish here's nothing to be too nervous about," Ian informed Star, making him blush at the thought of girls in this town all walking without any footwear. It seemingly made his quills turn an orange color, and Rosalina couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Say Star? What else do you like?" Ian asked.

"Well… if I tell you, will you promise not to make fun of me?" Star asked.

"I promise man," Ian nodded.

"Well… I like Kamen Rider and Super Sentai… but… two of the things that got me into so much trouble back in our old home were my interest in fashion and… *sigh* My Little Pony…" Star sighed. He then paused and held up his right arm in a bit of defense.

"That's it? Not much to make fun of kid," Ian replied.

"Eh?" Star said in confusion.

"Dude, I like all those things myself. Heck, I can think of a lot of people in this town who enjoy all those, including the mayor."

Star felt a little nervous as he walked away to go to the bathroom. "Sorry about him, he's… painfully shy around anyone but me. He was bullied… a lot back where we used to live," Rosalina apologized.

"I see…" Ian sighed. "...I hope I can help him out with that."

"I always hoped that things could get better for him but… after we lost our parents, things went downhill. I can hardly list a time where he didn't come home from school uninjured." Rosalina sighed.

"Seriously? He's always come home to you with injuries? ...Wait… so if you two are siblings… and your parents are dead… who's in charge of you two?"

"I am."

"...Wow… lot of weight on your shoulders…"

"Yep… fact, you're actually the very first friend he's ever made," Rosalina informed, simply looking at a box that has a few of Star's things.

"...For real?" Ian gawked. "C'mon, don't pull my leg. He should've had at least ONE friend before me."

* * *

Rosalina was silent for a moment, before replying with two simple words. "I wish."

"...Oh… uh… sorry…"

"Don't worry, from what you've told me, this place is perfect for him." Rosalina gleamed, as Star finally walked down.

"Really?" Ian asked.

Rosalina gave a small nod, as Star walked over to the box of his stuff. From it, he pulled out a plushie of an orange pony with a blonde mane and tail, green eyes, a cowgirl hat, and three apple icons on her flank.

"Need any help kid?" Ian asked.

"Huh? Help with what?" Star inquired.

"Getting your stuff upstairs," Ian offered.

"Uh… sure I guess…" Star shrugged.

Ian gave a small smile, before moving the box closer to the staircase.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic was in his home, relaxing on the couch for a little bit when a female hedgehog with magenta quills, a pink tuft of fur over her silver eyes, while wearing a red dress with a yellow belt, purple gloves, and no footwear walked over.

"Had a rough day, Sonic?" she asked.

"Just relaxing a bit," Sonic replied.

"Just checking," she shrugged, going to the kitchen to grab something to drink. Then a male hedgehog walked over to where Sonic was. He had green quills and blue eyes, but his clothes and a pair of prosthetic legs, all somehow golden in color.

"Oh… hey Alpha," Sonic waved.

"Did the new family arrive okay?" Alpha asked.

"Yep. They're in the new place you built down the block. I must say, for someone who's been in so many incidents, you don't seem to let it get to you," Sonic answered and noted.

"Hey, I had to keep my strength up for you guys, and nothing's gonna stop me, even if I have to pay with both of my legs."

The girl then walked into the room, simply ruffling her quills for a brief moment before sitting down.

"Alpha… please don't go into another one of those stories again," the girl sighed.

"...Sorry Sonia-nee."

"So… how are things with your boyfriend sis?" Sonic asked.

"Going good. He went to go greet the newcomers himself," Sonia answered.

"Alrighty," Sonic nodded, as he got up, and stretched a bit.

* * *

Back at Star and Rosalina's place, the two had gotten quite a lot unpacked, yet they had not finished everything. But they had so much that they just took a break and decided to watch some TV.

"Sometimes TV makes things calm, you get what I mean sis?" Star asked, holding the plush he got from his box earlier.

"Yea… I agree with ya, bro," Rosalina nodded.

Star gave a small smile, knowing that Emerald Town would be a fresh start for him. "Hey onee-chan… thanks for caring…" Star said.

"...No problem nii-chan," she smiled back, giving Star a hug.

The two siblings hugged for a moment, as Star simply smiled. "You're the best big sister in the whole world, you know?"

"Thanks," Rosalina thanked.

The two just continued to watch the program they ended up on before they continued with their unpacking.

"Rosa-onee-chan, we've been working almost nonstop. Is it okay if I can take a break?" Star asked.

"I suppose so," Rosalina figured.

Star then sat down by a Wii U. Since he was a bit bored, he hooked up the console to the TV.

"What to play..." he muttered, looking through the small collection of titles he had.

"Got that new game from the Virtual Console..." Star said, thinking out loud, "Maybe I could play that. But then… there's also New Super Mario Bros. U… man, there's just so much to pick from."

"You okay nii-chan?" Rosalina asked.

"Yea… just having a hard time figuring out what to play," he admitted.

Rosalina giggled at her brother with a smile.

"If I may make a suggestion, why not try out Super Smash Bros. 4? You begged me to get that the moment you found out the Mane 6 are in it," Rosalina suggested.

"Oh yea, I forgot about that," he remembered as he reached into the box of games and pulled out said game, "Arigatou Onee-chan."

"No prob," she smiled as she returned to her work and Star inserted the game.

An hour later, and Star had played through a ton of matches with almost every character in his game, including all of the Mane 6, especially Applejack.

"How was it nii-chan?" Rosalina asked.

"It was great!" Star smiled, "So, did you finish unpacking?"

"Yep," she confirmed. Rosalina then sat down by her brother and smiled. "Onee-chan, you have heard of Rainbow Rocks, right?"

"No..." she confessed, "What is it?"

"It's the subtitle of the second MLP movie; there's a trailer for it in SSB4 when I played as all six of the Mane 6," he answered. Star then went to the Bonus Feature section and pulled up the text reading "Rainbow Rocks Trailer". It played for a moment and Rosalina watched it interested.

"This looks very cute… a lot like the first film… but… something's different," she noticed.

"True, but when it airs, can you take me to go see it?"

"Sure, I'll be glad to… as long as it doesn't interfere with my work schedule on that day. When does it air?"

"Dunno... just says 'Coming soon' and the movie has something to do with the Mane 6 being in this game," Star admitted.

"Okay then… I'll let you know if I can take you when its release date is closer, but otherwise, I'd be glad to take you, nii-chan," Rosalina smiled, hugging her little brother. Star smiled, as he hugged her back.

"You're just the cutest, and best little bro I could ever have," Rosalina added.

Star blushed a bit, and smiled. "Thanks..." he replied, as he simply put the game away and looked at Rosalina's feet with a blush.

"...Foot fetish kicking in?" Rosalina asked, noticing this gaze and wiggling her toes to make Star blush.

"Hai... you remember when I told you I was like this...?" Star inquired.

"Yea," she nodded, thinking back years ago…

* * *

_A much younger Star was looking at his sister, who was working in the kitchen one day. But specifically, he was looking at her feet._

_"Cute..." Star muttered, a small blush on his face._

_However, Rosalina stopped her progress and looked up, feeling something up._

"_Why do I feel like someone's spying on me?" Rosalina wondered, as Star walked back to the living room, simply looking at his unopened Wii U._

_Then, Rosalina looked over at her brother with a suspicious gaze._

"_Hey Star?"_

_"...yea?"_

"_Were you spying on me just a second ago?" she asked._

_"...no…" he answered, looking back and forth, which Rosalina knew right away meant he was lying._

"_You were, you were spying on me while I was working. Admit it," she smirked._

_"...okay… I was. I was looking at you. I couldn't help but look at your feet, but they just looked… so… cute without anything covering them," he confessed, somewhat surprising Rosalina._

"_Star… you mean to tell me… you have a foot fetish?" Rosalina gawked._

_"Hai... just please don't tell anyone, okay?" Star begged._

"_Don't worry, I won't tell a single soul," she answered._

_"Thanks onee-chan," Star smiled._

"_No problem," she smiled back before she wiggled her toes, causing Star to blush and her to giggle._

"_Onee-chan… I like this, a lot," Star said._

"_Seeing a girl's bare feet?" Rosalina checked._

"_Yea," he admitted, getting a smile from his sis._

* * *

"...Is that a trait you'd want in a girlfriend? Someone not afraid to go barefoot?" Rosalina asked Star.

"Huh… I never thought about it…" Star admitted.

"Well?" Rosalina asked again, insisting on knowing.

"Yea… that would be really neat…" Star confirmed.

"I thought so," Rosalina giggled. A watch beep then went off, and Rosalina looked at her watch. "Oh shoot! I gotta go, I'm applying for a job, you think you'll be okay on your own for a little while nii-chan?"

"...Yea… I guess," he shrugged.

Rosalina smiled at her brother, before going to get a coat. "And if you behave, you'll get a special reward," Rosalina said.

"Oh sweet! I'll do my best, Onee-chan!" he smiled. Rosalina giggled as she got into the car and drove off.

* * *

Later, Rosalina arrived at a dentist's office, parking outside before getting out of her car and checking the building out.

"Well… this is it…" she told herself before walking inside, "Excuse me. I'm here for to apply for a job."

A silver colored male wolf walked over to her. "Rosalina Dash, right? We've been expecting you."

"So… here's my resume," Rosalina said, handing a folder to the wolf, who examined the information.

"...Interesting. You are really qualified for the position, but I must ask… why apply for such a job when you're so young?" the wolf asked.

"It's just me and my younger brother, we need the money," Rosalina informed. she sighed.

"I see… well we are also in need of some good dentists here in town, so I'll tell you what. I'll let you work here, and pay you however much that you need, so you and your younger brother will be happy, sound good?" the wolf asked.

"Oh yes! YES! ARIGATOU!" she smiled.

"No problem, I'm your boss, Antonio Miller," he answered.

"Okay then Mr. Miller, when can I start?"

"You can start right now, if you'd like," Antonio offered.

"Thank you sir," Rosalina said with a wide smile.

And so, Rosalina happily got into a jacket and walked off with smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Star was simply sitting around, bored.

"Man… not even the Wii U can keep me interested," he sighed.

He simply began to hope the reward would be worth it. "Hmm… maybe I can watch a DVD…" Star said to himself before browsing through the collection of DVDs they had. "Let's see… oh!" Star said, as he took at the season two DVD of MLP. He opened the case up and eyed the four DVDs of the Season 2 episodes, "Ok, let's pop this in." he said, taking out the disc with episodes 1-7 of Season 2. He waited a small bit for the DVD to start, and simply relaxed, watching the DVD start the first episode of the second season.

"This'll be good," he told himself as he began watching. _'Hard to believe how far the Mane 6 have come since season 1. Not to mention, the movie's coming soon… is the film going to be as good as the first one? I dunno.'_

Speaking of MLP, there was another person watching the exact same show at Sonic's place. This was Sonic's youngest sister, Akiza, who was a magenta hedgehog with yellow eyes, her quills tied up in a ponytail, and was currently wearing a black t-shirt with black shorts, and was completely barefoot.

"Such a good show," Akiza said to herself.

"Hey Aki-chan, you there?" Sonia's voice asked from behind Akiza's bedroom door.

"Oh… hai, Onee-chan. I'm here," Akiza answered.

She then proceeded to let Sonia on into her room. "So, what's up?" Akiza asked Sonia.

"Not much, but there was this new family who moved into town recently, they live not that far down the street from us," Sonia answered.

"Oh really?" Akiza asked, a little surprised.

"Yea," Sonia nodded.

"Oh, okay. So… you going to go over and meet them or… what?" Akiza inquired.

"Well… I was thinking about it, but then I thought maybe you could go over and meet the family. There's a boy your age there," Sonia informed.

"Uh… well… okay, I guess…" Akiza shrugged.

"Something wrong?" Sonia asked.

"No, nothing wrong. I'd be happy to, since you welcome new families into the town," Akiza added.

"Well, Sonic's the one who first greets them, but we do have to meet up with the families at some point," Sonia replied.

"So, when will we go meet them?" Akiza asked.

"Well… I was planning on meeting with them today, in about two hours, that sound okay?" Sonia inquired.

"Uh… sure… I guess," Akiza shrugged.

A little later, Star had finished episode 7 on his DVD when he heard a knock on the door.

"Must be Nee-chan," he figured, going to the door to answer it, and sure enough it was her.

"Hi Star. Were you good today?" Rosalina asked.

"Hai," Star nodded, as Rosalina walked in.

"Well good news, I got the job," she informed Star.

He gave a small clap for her, and smiled. "Is there any bad news?" Star asked.

"Nope, not that I know of," she answered.

Star smiled at her, and gave Rosalina a small hug. "So… what's my reward for being good, sis?" Star asked her.

"Well…" she started before she sat down and motioned for Star to follow her. "...you can get the chance to play with my feet."

Star blushed a crimson red, as he saw Rosalina prop her feet up for him. "You're not kidding, right?"

"Nope. Have I ever kid with you about this?" Rosalina smiled.

Star gave a smile, before he began to massage Rosalina's feet, making his sister smile as he put his best effort into massaging them. "Good job nii-chan…" Rosalina said.

"Th-Thanks… I do what I can," he blushed.

"Well keep it up, feels nice," Rosalina said. Star nodded, and continued massaging.

"Still good?"

"Yep, but don't just do my soles nii-chan," Rosalina insisted.

"Right," Star nodded, doing a little on her heel, as well as at the ball of her foot. Rosalina simply giggled a bit as Star kept it up. "I'm only assuming you like this."

"Sure do, keep going," Rosalina insisted, as Star nodded before continuing. Star simply rubbed her toes a bit, before stopping, simply smiling. "Did I do a good job sis?" Star asked.

"Yep," Rosalina nodded with a wide smile. Then came a knock from the front door, as Rosalina walked over to get it.

"Yes?" Rosalina asked when she opened the door, the ones at the door being Sonia and Akiza.

"Hi. Heard you were new in the neighborhood, so we came to visit. You remember Sonic?" Sonia spoke.

"Yep," Rosalina nodded.

"We're his two sisters. I'm Sonia, and this is my younger sister Akiza." Sonia introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Akiza greeted, as she and Sonia walked in, and then Akiza caught glimpse of Star… "Who's that?"

"That's my younger brother, Star," Rosalina informed.

* * *

Pikatwig: And cliffhanger!

KKD: May I ask why we do this?

Pikatwig: So we may keep Akiza and Star's first meet for the next chapter. Oh, and for those of you who think we rush romance, don't worry about it. You'll see what I mean. Anyway, thoughts?

KKD: I must say, this is pretty interesting, and not bad for my first chapter of this. But I must admit, I'm still not too used to writing a story where none of the characters have their signature abilities from their original selves.

Pikatwig: Eh. Anyway, what did you think of the Mane 6 being in SSB4 in this story?

KKD: Pretty cool personally. I doubt that'll happen in the real one, but I would like such a game to be released.

Pikatwig: We can dream and hope, can't we? Anyway, favorite part?

KKD: That's a tough one, seeing as we have a lack of material for me to use. Again, not quite used to writing this type of story, so I cannot determine a favorite part.

Pikatwig: Okay… well, mine was the interactions between Rosalina and Star, the first time we're really using Star's older sister in a story.

KKD: Oh yea, that's a very good point. We've discussed of her before, but never actually incorporated her in any way.

Pikatwig: Anyway, any other comments before we wrap it up?

KKD: Not much… except there's the looming threat of SOPA coming back. It could be a hoax, or not, but I don't want to take chances. If you see a petition that if you sign it can stop it, then by all means, sign it so we can keep our fanfictions up on the site. Anything from you, aibou?

Pikatwig: Well… I hope you guys enjoy this. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


	2. The First Meet

Pikatwig: Another chapter is here, and it's the first one where I'm officially typing on my new laptop.

KKD: So we're both using a new laptop. Not to mention, you're starting this up with a new font, too. Not that you guys on fanfiction will notice any difference…

Pikatwig: True. So, disclaimers aibou.

KKD: Just a moment. As with most of our stories, we don't own anything official, but I personally own Akiza, Alpha, Takeshi, and Luna while Pika owns Star, Rosalina, and Ian. The rest belong to their respective owners, including SEGA, Archie Comics, Sonic Team, and the various developers/owners.

* * *

Akiza and Star simply were silent, as they simply walked over to each-other. "Hi," Star said.

"...Hi," Akiza replied.

Star simply walked to another part of the room without another word. "What's with him?" Akiza asked.

"I dunno," Sonia shrugged.

"Don't mind him. He had some issues with girls at his old school," Rosalina informed.

"Okay?" Akiza said confused.

"It's a long story."

"Well, I'm not going to be nosy about it, but will he be okay?" Akiza inquired.

"...Yea, I think so…" Rosalina nodded.

Sonia simply shrugged, and sat down by Rosalina. "I hope our younger siblings can be friends," Sonia said.

"Yea… I hope so too," Rosalina nodded in agreement.

Akiza in the meantime, simply looked up to where Star was, that being the living room.

* * *

"Hey kid," Akiza said, getting Star's attention.

"Hai?" Star asked, walking a bit closer to Akiza.

"Got a name?" Akiza asked Star.

"...It's Star," he answered.

"Odd name. I'm Akiza," Akiza replied.

"...That's a nice name… I guess…" Star nodded.

Akiza gave a small look at Star, simply looking at him a bit bored. "So… Star, you play any games?" Akiza asked.

"...Yea… I play a few games," he answered.

Akiza simply looked at his game selection, and scoffed. "That's all, you only have six games total!"

"HEY! The Wii U doesn't have that big of a game selection that I'm interested in!" Star defended.

"Whatever kid, wanna play a round of Super Smash Bros. 4?"

"Sure I guess… but don't call me kid," Star answered.

Akiza gave a small sigh, before Star put the game into the console, and then the two looked at the stages, and picked Final Destination and the two looked at the character select screen.

"You didn't unlock too many characters, did you?" Akiza asked, seeing that there were only the initial characters playable from the start, Megaman, Sonic, and the Mane 6.

"I haven't played all that much!" Star defended.

"How much have you played?"

"...three days," he answered.

"...I see…" Akiza sighed, as she picked Megaman.

"Megaman, huh? Okay then… then I'll pick… Applejack," Star replied, selecting said character.

"Applejack?"

"She's my best character!"

"Whatever. I'm going outside my comfort zone," Akiza added, "Just to experiment."

Thus, the battle began. They both appeared to be evenly matched at first before Star got a bit distracted, allowing Akiza to take the upper hand and win.

"WHAT?!" Star exclaimed.

"Your fault for getting distracted," Akiza scoffed.

Star groaned annoyed, as Akiza simply smirked. "I'm a skilled player even if I'm not using my best character," Akiza said.

"I demand a rematch then!" Star snapped.

"Whatever… I'm going with Samus this time," Akiza scoffed.

Star groaned, as he picked Applejack again, and they played in the same area, and things once again, didn't go Star's way.

"I win again," Akiza smirked.

Star simply growled annoyed at Akiza, as she simply pet him for a moment. "Don't worry kid, you can beat me, NOT!" Akiza said.

"Don't call me kid!" Star snapped again.

Akiza simply laughed a tiny bit at Star.

"Why… you…" he growled.

"Well kid, I'm outta here, might wanna hone your skills in this game," Akiza said as she walked out, and Sonia simply followed her younger sister.

"So… how was it nii-chan?" Rosalina asked.

"...Terrible. ...She beat me… twice…" Star growled.

"Can't win em all bro," Rosalina replied.

"But she was so smug about it. As if she was lil' miss 'Best Smash Player in the World'!" Star snapped. Rosalina gave a small sigh at her brother, simply thinking of a way to make him relax a little, and then an idea hit her.

* * *

"Hey nii-chan, I think I know a way to

make you feel better," Rosalina said.

"What?" Star asked.

Rosalina sat down, and put her feet up for Star to see them. It made Star smile a little, but it didn't help too much. 'It's working, even if a little.' Rosalina thought, as she motioned for Star to come close and sit down.

"Feeling better yet?" Rosalina asked.

"...sorta," Star replied, a little unsure.

Rosalina sighed before she moved her feet closer to him. "How about now?" Rosalina asked.

"Hai…" Star nodded.

"That's good."

Rosalina smiled at her brother, before she kneeled down by him. "You okay nii-chan?" Rosalina asked.

"...I don't know…" he answered.

"Don't worry about her, I kinda get the feeling you two will be good friends," Rosalina informed.

"How do you know? She was too mean…"

"Not sure… I just have this feeling you two will be friends is all," Rosalina replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Ian's place…

The hedgefox was simply relaxing in a chair when a knock came from the front door.

"Wonder who that could be…" he wondered before going to answer the door.

"Hiya boyfriend," Sonia said with a gleaming smile.

"Hey beautiful. What's up?"

Sonia then gave Ian a small hug. "Seeing you, of course."

"That, I can see," Ian smiled hugging her back before noticing Akiza there, "Oh, hi Aki-chan."

"Hi there," Akiza said, before she walked in as well.

"What're you doing here? Just curious," Ian replied after he and Sonia let go of their hug.

"We were at the Dashes house for a bit," Akiza informed, as she simply sat down in the kitchen to relax. "And you're their next door neighbor," Sonia added.

"I know that," Ian answered, "I met with them a little bit ago."

Akiza simply shrugged, before she simply let the couple be.

"...Is she okay?" Ian asked his girlfriend.

"I guess… she's always a little bit snippy," Sonia replied.

"Makes sense… I guess…"

Ian simply shrugged at the same time as Sonia did, and then Ian thought of something. "I learned a bit about Star," he started.

"Oh really? What did you learn?" Sonia asked.

"Well… he's into video games…" Ian started.

"What kid isn't these days?" Sonia added, causing them both to laugh.

"He likes MLP too, he's a bit of an otaku, and to top it all off..." Ian continued.

"Really? A brony & an otaku?" Sonia interrupted. "Wow. I'm sorry, please continue."

"Well… he also has a foot fetish," he finished.

"Sounds like he could be a lost relative of yours," Sonia joked, which caused Ian to chuckle a little bit.

"Yea… and uh, speaking of which," Ian said, eyeing Sonia's feet.

"Oh… I see," Sonia giggled, knowing right away what her boyfriend wanted.

She moved her feet onto his lap, and he noticed a silver nail polish on her toes. "Cute!" Ian said.

"Thanks. I thought you'd like it," Sonia smiled. Ian then began to massage her feet, with a wide smile on his face.

"This feels great as always," Sonia told Ian.

"Thanks. Only the best for my girlfriend," Ian told her.

"Just like I try to make sure I get you the best, my handsome boyfriend," Sonia smiled. Ian then moved down to her heels, smiling wider.

"Woo! That's the stuff… I really needed that…" Sonia replied.

Ian simply smiled at her, as he put in a bit more effort into massaging her heels.

"Oooh… yea…"

After about five minutes of this, Ian stopped, and Sonia simply smiled widely, feeling relaxed.

"Thanks babe…"

"No prob,"

Akiza simply looked on from the kitchen, looking a little bit jealous.

"Nee-chan is so lucky…" Akiza sighed.

With that, Akiza looked at a small ad in a paper, seeing something for an MLP video game signing by the voice actors of the Mane 6.

* * *

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" Akiza gawked seeing this.

"Sound familiar?" Ian joked, thinking to an episode of MLP where one of the characters was like that.

"Yea… kinda," Sonia giggled a little.

"Look at this sis!" Akiza responded, rushing over and showing her the ad she saw.

"Huh? This seems interesting," Sonia said.

* * *

"May I please go to that?" Star asked, as he and Rosalina were looking at the very same ad.

"Now this sounds like fun!" Star almost squealed.

"So… I guess we can go there," Rosalina smiled.

* * *

Pikatwig: Another good chapter, huh?

KKD: Yea. Kinda surprised about that part at the end there, though.

Pikatwig: Setting the stage for the next chapter.

KKD: Okay. Also, care to explain what that part with Akiza before she saw the ad they were looking at the end was all about?

Pikatwig: I guess she's jealous about her sister having a boyfriend like that.

KKD: Not that. I meant what Ian and Sonia meant when Akiza said the OMG thing three times.

Pikatwig: Oh. In my mind, I kinda imagine Akiza's being voiced by the same person as Rainbow Dash.

KKD: Who also happens to voice Applejack as well.

Pikatwig: ...EH?!

KKD: You didn't know that? Several voice actors/actresses have to play multiple parts. I'd imagine this is mostly for costs of paying other actors/actresses, but they do great nonetheless. Heck, you'd be even more surprised if you heard Pinkie and Fluttershy also shared the same voice actress.

Pikatwig: I actually already knew that. Irony in one episode Pinkie was complimenting Fluttershy's singing voice, when it's really the voice actress complimenting herself. Anyway… favorite part of the chapter?

KKD: Um… again, not too sure… especially seeing how I'm not too used to seeing Akiza and Star so against each other, despite it being kinda my idea that you do the developing route for relationships in your stories.

Pikatwig: Yea… I don't have a favorite part either.

KKD: Okay then… care to close it off?

Pikatwig: Hai. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


	3. Dashing Contest

Pikatwig:: Well, another new chapter is here.

KKD: Been a little while, hasn't it?

Pikatwig: It certainly has.

KKD: In any case, after all the projects I've been working on, stacked to the brim with toku madness, I'm actually glad to get this style of story to help me take a much needed breather.

Pikatwig: And this chapter will actually have a lot to do with MLP stuff, in this verse, it's the future, and the show's in it's… seventh season.

KKD: It's quite the leap. I mean, that is a whole lot to go through, so if we do mention anything past what we know of Season 4, let me just say, it's all speculation at that point.

Pikatwig: Yep, anyway, roll the disclaimers aibou.

KKD: Right. As with most of our stories, we don't own anything official, but I personally own Akiza, Alpha, Takeshi, and Luna while Pika owns Star, Rosalina, and Ian. The rest belong to their respective owners, including SEGA, Archie Comics, Sonic Team, and the various developers/owners.

* * *

Star and Rosalina were on their way to the MLP video game signing. Needless to say, Star was excited; the game he had, My Little Pony: Adventure is Magic, was his favorite game for the Wii U, which is saying something seeing in 2013 the console was bashed for being terrible due to a lack of good games. So, games that were inspired by shows/franchises of the company known as Hasbro helped to skyrocket the console to being one of the better consoles, and one of the longest lasting, too, and on it's way to possibly out-last the PS2.

"Can you believe it sis?" Star started.

"The voice actresses of the Mane 6 are doing game signing today," Akiza added, telling Sonia that info as the two were on their way to the same place as Star and Rosalina.

"Sounds nice," Sonia nodded.

"But… I'm surprised that they're still working on the show after so long," Rosalina added, saying the same thing to Star as what Sonia said to Akiza.

"The show is good, it has such amazing ratings," Star continued.

"But I will say, I can't wait for this event." Akiza smiled.

"Alpha is really who's gotta be thanked for it. It was because of him the voice actresses are even here," Sonia pointed out.

"Really? Wow!" Star gawked at the same time as Akiza.

Rosalina simply giggled at her younger brother, simply smiling. "I can't help but wonder something. What this rainbow ticket I found in the game case is all about?" Star pondered aloud, as Akiza did the very same thing.

"Heck if I know…" Rosalina shrugged at the same time as Sonia. The pairs then arrived at a signing booths where the actresses of the Mane 6 waited. Star got a giddy smile, before he saw Akiza was there. "Oh… you," Star sighed.

"Oh hey. What's up?" Akiza replied, not caring much about Star.

"For your info, I'm here for the game signing," Star replied, but Akiza giggled in response.

"Yea right, like I'm gonna fall for that," Akiza scoffed.

* * *

At the front of the line, we see Ian alongside a light green colored hedgehog who had blue eyes, pink highlights in her quills, a pink top, with a blue jacket around her waist and black skirt with black stockings and she was barefoot due to the stockings cut off at the ankles. She got her copy of the game signed, before she began to walk back with Ian, looking at a rainbow ticket that she had.

"Oh, Ian you're here," Sonia pointed out.

"Oh, hi Sonia, how're you doing?" Ian asked.

"Really good. So… who's this?" Sonia asked, looking at the hedgehog who was with her boyfriend.

"Oh, this is Eri, just a friend of mine," Ian answered.

"So you must be Sonia, please to meet you," Eri smiled, shaking Sonia's hand.

"Same here," Sonia nodded, as Eri walked over to a seat, and then Ian followed.

"Jealous sis?" Akiza asked jokingly.

"...Not funny, Aki-chan," Sonia sighed. Then two walked past them and over to a seating area, a yellow twin-tailed fox, and a cream colored rabbit.

At the front of the line again, we see two humans, one boy and one girl, both of whom are the only ones in front of Sonia, Akiza, Star, and Rosalina at this point. The male was wearing a white shirt, with blue shorts, blue shoes, had brown hair and brown eyes. The girl had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was currently wearing a red dress that had a white top area with blue circles on it, with blue sleeves and red shoes. To Star, he couldn't shake the feeling he'd seen them both somewhere before…

"Could you please sign it, 'To my #1 fan, Roll'?" the girl asked the voice actress of both Applejack and Rainbow Dash, Ashleigh Ball.

"Sure thing." she nodded signing the game as so. "Would your…"

"Brother," the boy with her answered.

"Like to have a signing on the game too?"

"Well Rock?" the girl, Roll asked.

"Sure, I suppose," he shrugged as the voice actress signed the case for Rock as well. She handed it back to them, as they walked over to the seating area.

"Rock… I know that you're kinda embarrassed about being a fan of the show and all, but I gotta know, what was your thought to seeing the voices of the Mane 6 in real life?" Roll asked.

"...I gotta admit… it was pretty cool," Rock admitted.

* * *

Finally Star and Rosalina arrived at the area where the actresses were sitting.

"I can't believe it, I finally get to me the voices behind the Mane 6!" Star almost squealed. The voice actress of Twilight Sparkle, Tara Strong, looked at him with a smile, as he was a little bit shorter than the table the four actresses were sitting at.

"Wow… you're the first male fan all day," the voice of Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, Andrea Libman, informed.

"Really?" Star gawked.

"We know there are other male fans out there, but he's new in town, and he's, to my knowledge, the only 'Brony' in town willing to admit it," Rosalina explained as the voice of Rarity, Tabitha St. Germain, signed the case next.

"You're all amazing, I've been a fan of the show for as long as I can remember," Star said.

"Fun fact, his birthday actually falls onto the same date as the first episode of the second season first aired," Rosalina informed.

"Now isn't that cute," Ashleigh Ball smiled, as she signed the case as well.

"And Applejack is my favorite," Star said, as he jumped up, showing he was wearing an Applejack shirt at the moment.

"Aw shucks… ya don't know how that makes me feel, sugarcube," Ashleigh smiled, doing her Applejack voice for him. Star simply giggled amazed, as she wrote something on the back of the case, before handing it back to him. Star and Rosalina then walked over to some seats, while Sonia and Akiza walked over.

"So what did you think of that, Star? Meeting the voices of some of your favorite characters?" Rosalina asked.

"It. Was. AMAZING!" Star said in joy, before he hugged his sister, "Arigatou, Onee-chan!"

"...You're welcome, Star," Rosalina smiled, as they sat down.

"So the siblings to the person who organized all of this," Tabitha St. Germain said.

"Yes ma'am," Sonia confirmed. "I'm still amazed he could get you four to come here on this special occasion."

"Yea, I'm glad to meet you four," Akiza said in joy, as they handed her the case, and they saw the only other seats were next to Star and Rosalina.

"Oh no, not her…" Star groaned, as Sonia sat down, her seat being by Ian, thus making the only other seat for Akiza next to Star.

"Oh… hey…" Akiza waved, not bothering to look at Star.

"Attention everyone!" Tara Strong spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "I have an announcement to make. For those of you who may not remember the commercials for MLP: Adventure is Magic, there was a chance for you to enter a contest licensed by Hasbro; if your copy of the game contains a rainbow ticket, then you are one of the lucky people who will be entered into the contest, which has five stages." Tara Strong began, as Star, Akiza, Cream and Eri all saw the tickets while Rock and Roll both eyed the one they had.

"...Who's going to use it?" Roll whispered to Rock. Rock gave a heavy sigh, before handing it to her. "Rock? ...You're really letting me have the ticket?"

"You were the one who got me into the show, so I think you deserve it more than I do," Rock told her.

"...Thank you."

"Okay, whoever has a rainbow ticket they got with their copy of the game, please stand up," Tara instructed the crowd, and out of all 48 people there that day, only 5 stood, Star, Akiza, Roll, Eri, and Cream.

"Will the lucky ticket holders please come here," Tara requested as the five ticket holders stood up and walked up to Tara, holding their tickets. "So… will you five please introduce yourselves?"

The five nodded as they turned around to the crowd, a microphone handed to each of them.

"My name is Roll Light," Roll started.

"Hi, I'm Eri Midori."

"My name is Cream Go."

"I'm Akiza Griffith."

"And my name is Star Dash." Star introduced himself last, a little bit nervously.

"Congratulations you five, you are officially entered in the Adventure is Magic contest!" Tara Strong congratulated, getting an applause from the crowd.

* * *

"Please note there are 5 different challenges, and if you win the most, your get the chance to see MLP: Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks, a week before it is finally released into theaters with me and the other voice actresses of the Mane 6!" Ashleigh Ball added. The people in the crowd were amazed, since due to the low ratings of the first movie, the second was put into cult status. Star simply gasped and gave a small squeal.

"Our first contest is a drawing competition, you've got to make a drawing based on a moment from the show, any moment from the show. You've got a 25 minutes, and it will be judged on accuracy," Andrea Libman explained.

"Cool," Cream said in joy.

"This is gonna be fun," Eri smiled.

"Easy," Roll said.

"Better hope you've got the skills to pay the bills kid," Akiza told Star.

The five are then given sketch pads and some coloring materials.

"Are you ready?" Andrea shouted with Pinkie Pie's voice. The five gave a nod, and then began.

After 25 minutes, the contestants finished their drawings.

"Okay then, let's take a look at what you drew," Tabitha said as she walked over to Cream first and saw the image of Twilight being reunited with Cadence, but it was missing the background. "How cute. You'll get 85 points."

With that, Tabitha saw Eri's picture next, and saw it was a shot of Pinkie walking with the Apple Family, but it wasn't as good as Cream's as some of the ponies weren't even colored in.

"Not too bad, but… you'll get 45 points," Tabitha sighed as she approached Roll and was stunned by how well she drew hers; it was a shot of Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo hugging, Scootaloo being under Dash's wing, and everything was colored, even the background.

"WOW! it looks like it was taken right from the show! Perfect 200 points!" Tabitha gawked.

'_Oh man… if she did so good… how will I do? I didn't even finish it...' _Star thought to himself, nervous as Tabitha approached Akiza next, and saw a picture of Twilight and Cadence as fillies.

"Nice; you got the background, the poses are accurate, but… something's missing… you forgot Cadence's Cutie Mark behind her wing, but you managed to get 195 points, just because it wouldn't be noticeable most of the time," Tabitha told her as she finally came up to Star's picture, which was a close-up shot of Applejack from the Season 2 premiere when she was hypnotized by Discord, swirling eyes included, unfortunately… Tabitha's face indicated Star didn't do well here.

"Oh my… um… I'm sorry darling, I know you were probably doing your best seeing how straight the lines are, but you missed the spiral's colors, and there's no background either… I'm sorry… but… you're score for this is 22…"

Star sighed, feeling a bit depressed.

"This means for the first contest, our winner is Roll!" Tabitha announced. The crowd clapped, and Rosalina simply looked at her brother sad.

"Hey, I may not have won, but I'm still way better than you," Akiza taunted Star. "Heck, second's way better than last."

After Akiza's taunting, Star sighed before Ashleigh Ball approached Star.

"Hey, c'mon now… I'd say you did a good job," she told Star in Applejack's voice, cheering the hedgehog up. She then walked over to take the announcement card from Tabitha, and then in Rainbow Dash's voice was ready to announce the next competition.

"Next contest is something I like to call 'Who's that Pony!'" Andrea Libman shouted in her Pinkie voice. "Our contestants will be shown close-ups of some ponies, and they have to guess which pony it is. There are seven ponies, each correct answer is worth 45 points, the last one being with twice that much. Are you ready?"

"I was supposed to announce it," Ashleigh told Andrea in her Rainbow Dash voice.

"Whoops! Sorry Dashie, I couldn't help it seeing you were talking to one of them. You get the next one, okay?"

"Alrighty,"

"So, is everypony ready?" Andrea asked the crowd and contestants.

"We're ready!" the five shouted.

* * *

"Then here we go!" Ashleigh started, pulling a projector screen down, and the first image was shown, this being the flank of somepony having a cerise coat while the Cutie Mark on it was of three flowers with smiling faces. "Okay everypony, who is this Pony? Can you tell just by looking at the Cutie Mark?"

Star then quickly buzzed in. "That's Cheerilee, the teacher of the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"And you are correct!" Ashleigh announced as the next image showed the full image, and it was indeed Cheerliee, "She's not only the teacher of the CMC but also a majority of the foals in Ponyville, congrats Star, that earns you 45 points. Okay, next pony!"

The only thing the contestants could see in this next shot was a windswept mane that was both orange and yellow-orange.

"Whoa… this may be a little tricky…" Star admitted.

Eri then buzzed in. "Uh… Dash?" she guessed.

"Nope, I'm sorry, that's not the right answer," Ashleigh apologized as Akiza buzzed in.

"It's Spitfire," she guessed.

"Is it the leader of the Wonderbolts herself?" Ashleigh asked before the next slide showed the exact same Pegasus. "And you're right, Akiza!"

Akiza gave a cute giggle, and Star simply smiled, he didn't know why though

"Okay, let's see the next pony," Ashleigh replied before the next image showed a light purple eye up close, with a bit of azure fur around it, "Who's that pony?"

The group was silent for a moment, before Cream buzzed in. "The so called 'Great and Powerful' Trixie?"

"And…" Ashleigh started, holding off before the next image confirmed it. "Yes, it is indeed Trixie! Nice one, Cream."

"Wow… I don't remember her," Star admitted.

"And you call yourself a MLP fanboy," Akiza responded, making Star growl annoyed.

"Ok, no need to talk like that everypony. Let's move to the next one," Ashleigh replied, showing a shot of a light gold wing, and the shot also had an image of a compass near the visible flank. "Can you guess who this pony is?"

Star quickly buzzed in at that.

"It's Daring Do," he answered as the next image again confirmed this.

"And you're right! It's Daring Do!" Ashleigh in the Dash voice, applauded.

Akiza simply scoffed, as the next picture was shown, and then she and Star both exchanged a look, and buzzed at the same time.

"Akiza?" Ashleigh asked, giving the magenta hedgehog a chance to answer.

"That's… um… Fluttershy?" she asked.

"No silly, Fluttershy's a pegasus; this is clearly a unicorn. Star since you buzzed in too, you get to guess this one," Ashleigh responded.

"It's obviously Sunset Shimmer, who has returned to Equestria in the first episode of Season Seven," Star proudly proclaimed as the image shifted to show it was indeed Sunset.

"That is correct; making her first debut in the first movie, Equestria Girls, Sunset Shimmer is indeed back after learning some lessons in Canterlot high, congrats Star," Ashleigh smiled as Akiza frowned at Star's win. "Okay, this next one could be a little tougher, so pay close attention."

The next image showed a brown curly mane, with a shot of a yellow-orange ear.

"Can anyone recognize this pony?" Ashleigh asked.

Cream quickly buzzed in. "Pinkie's boyfriend Cheese Sandwich."

The image quickly shifted to show it was indeed the second known party planner pony in Equestria that the viewers have seen.

"That is correct, known as an epic party planner, Cheese Sandwich made his debut in Season 4, gave Pinkie the key to the the box seen at the season premiere, he is most recognizable for being voiced by celebrity voice actor, comedian, and musician, 'Wierd Al' Yankovic!" Ashleigh answered.

Star then got a little worried, due to the fact at the moment he was in 4th place. Cream then saw his worried look, and then smiled. "Uh, is it okay if I give Star 20 of my points?" she asked.

"Wow… that's very generous of you, Darling," Tabitha responded in Rarity's voice. "You may indeed give Star those points."

"Thank you," Cream nodded.

"With that, the scores as of now are Cream having 155 points, Eri with 45, Roll with 200, Akiza in the lead with 240, and Star with 177," Ashleigh informed. "Okay, now remember, this last pony is worth 90 points, so do your best to get the answer right, okay?"

The group nodded, and then the final pony appeared, which the image was of a yellow eye with a blonde mane, and what of the coat was visible was seen to be a shade of gray.

"So, who's that pony?" Ashleigh asked as Akiza buzzed in. "Akiza?"

"That's Derpy Hooves, formerly known as Ditzy Doo on the show, and she's been the center of much debate due to parents calling her offensive to people with disabilities!" Akiza answered as the image showed the full image of the mare in question.

"Congratulations Akiza, you won that question, so you just won 90 points, bringing your lead to 330 points!" Ashleigh announced.

* * *

Eri gave an annoyed sigh, before Star simply rolled his eyes.

"Okay everyone, with this, Andrea will ask you a set of questions, and these may be personal for you, so think carefully. The winner will be determined by the better sort of idea they picture," Ashleigh explained in Dash's voice. "Okay Pinkie, you're up."

"Okie-dokie-lokie!" she smiled before walking over. "Okay, listen carefully… If you could spend an entire day with your favorite pony, who would that pony be, and what would you want to do together?"

"I would love to hang out with Cheese Sandwhich, partying til all hours, and simply just having a fun ol' day," Cream said.

"I'd enjoy hanging out with Fluttershy, I really love nature and animal life, and I'd help her care for all the animals," Eri said with joy.

"I would enjoy hanging out with Rainbow Dash. She's so amazing, cute, and a great role model, plus blue has always been one of my favorite colors," Roll said, glancing over to Rock, and simply smiling, knowing Dash is his favorite character too.

"I'd personally would like to hang out with Sunset Shimmer. She's a tough mare, able to handle herself, and I love her fashion sense, black goes with everything," Akiza smilied.

Star put a bit of thought before starting. "Applejack has always been my favorite pony, she's kind, sweet and always helpful. As for what I'd want to do with her… well… I'd like to help her in Sweet Apple Acres if it were bucking season, but in any case, I'd just mostly try to help her try and relax after a hard day's work, maybe … give her a foot massage to help relieve her of stress… and…" Star answered, but realizing he was about to go on a sort of ramble, he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Okay, I think I get it, Star. We'll need a moment to talk this over," Andrea told him before she turned to her fellow actresses so they could discuss this.

"We got the results, and Cream, while hanging with Cheese would be fun, I'm afraid we're only going to give you 80 points for that," Andrea sighed.

"This because you're jealous I want to hang out with your boyfriend?" Cream asked jokingly.

"Uh… w-well… uh… moving on." Andra started.

"I was just joking," Cream informed.

"Oh, okay. Star, Akiza, you both had very good points, and you both really wanted to hang out with these ponies for different reasons, which is good, but we heard some better reasons, so… you both are getting 125 points each," Andrea replied.

"Huh… that's cool, I guess," Star shrugged.

"Well… as much as I hate to say it… I think you would've gotten more points than me kid. Mostly due to you being lost in your thoughts allowing you to explain better," Akiza sighed.

"Okay, Roll, you're next. Hearing how you liked Dashie really touched us, and we think that's very cool too. And so, you're getting 150 points for your dream hang out with Dash," Andrea told Roll. She smiled, before turning over, and giving Rock a wink, who responded by giving her a thumbs up.

"And finally, Eri…" Andrea replied, going into Fluttershy mode, "Um… yours was… very nice… glad we share the same interests… and I would like the help with the animals I care for, so… because of that… you're getting… the full 200 points."

"Congrats Eri," Cream said.

"Nice job," Roll added.

"Th…thanks," Eri smiled with a minor blush. Andrea then smiled, ready to introduce the next round.

* * *

"Okay… here's our next contest," Andrea spoke, still using Fluttershy's voice, but she was speaking into the microphone so others could hear her, seeing she got really quiet at times. "We know you really like the show, so let's see what you can come up with. Tell us which of the Mane 6 you wish to focus on, explain the plot of your episode idea, what lesson should be learned, how'll they'll learn it, and if you have a background pony you wish to bring in to help, or an original pony you wish to include, be sure to explain what they look like, if they're original, and why you want that pony helping your chosen Mane 6 member. Okay?"

"So to sum it up, we pretty much need to write an episode," Roll said.

"...Yes."

The group then began to write a bit, as Star walked over to sharpen a pencil he passed by Andrea. "Hey fun fact, did you know that originally, Fluttershy was going to be an Earth pony and Pinkie Pie was going to be a Pegasi?" he asked as he sharpened the pencil.

"Yes, I actually was informed of this at one point during my first recording session," Andrea nodded.

Star then walked back to his work station, as he continued to draw and write a bit. After a while, Eri walked up, ready with her concept.

"Okay Eri, let's see what you came up with," Andrea smiled, taking the paper. "You can explain it while I'm reading if you want; it'll help the audience."

"Right. Um… I'd like to see another Fluttershy episode, my idea revolving around her having other tasks to do, yet she has to decide on just one. Basically, she wants to be kind to everypony by helping them with anything that has to be done, which could cut into her own time… the lesson being that she'd have to be careful in who she'll help at what time, and kindly inform the others she'll when she can come and help them," Eri explained.

Andrea simply smiled, looking at the info, and enjoyed it. "Interesting. That would be a nice lesson to learn, but if you remember Too Many Pinkie Pies, choosing who to hang out with/help was kinda stated in that episode too. But I do like how you're describing her helping out the other ponies… so… you'll be getting 148 points."

Eri just smiled before taking her seat next, and then Roll walked up next. "Okay. My idea focuses on Rainbow Dash; she'll meet a cute stallion that she like, but he will inform her that he prefers the bad girls. This will cause Dash to try to change herself to be a bad girl, forgetting her friends for some time. The lesson will be to more or less be yourself, and not change yourself just so you can get someone to like you," Roll explained.

"That's a rather well done concept." Andrea began.

"Well… I had a little help. Just, a little." Roll admitted, pointing over to Rock.

"...Well… I will admit that the lesson's a good one, and how Dash will go about to learn it is good… but the idea of this is to work on it mostly by yourself. How much help did you really get for this one?" Andrea asked.

"It really is a little bit, he only helped me come up with some of the names of the original ponies in the episode."

"Oh… okay. In that case… you'll get 184 points."

Roll smiled at this before walking back as Cream stepped up with her concept.

"Okay Cream, what did you come up with?" Andrea asked as Cream handed her the paper.

"Well, I came up with an episode focusing on Pinkie Pie. Thinking back to Pinkie Apple Pie from Season four, I'd like to see a bit of a reverse of that situation; where in that episode we saw Pinkie getting to better know the Apple family and the lesson was that you'd find family in unexpected places, this time I'd like to see how Applejack would do, getting along with Pinkie's family, not just Maud, but all of her family seeing how upbeat Applejack is and how conservative the Pies are. This could also show Pinkie that not everyone may get along immediately with your family, but like in Maud Pie, if you could find common grounds, you could be a step closer to becoming friends," Cream explained. "...And I kinda slipped in Cheese Sandwich so he could get involved, too."

"Well, that is pretty good, Cream, but reusing a moral from a previous episode, even if the scenario is flipped, and bringing back another character just for the sake of bringing them back… those will cost you… other than that, the overall idea seems to work, and I think this episode could actually happen, even if they require some tweaks here and there," Andrea replied. "So, sum it up, you're getting 95 points."

"Ouch…" some of the others gawked as Cream sighed, taking her seat.

Next to come up was Akiza with her idea.

"Okay, here's my idea, Twilight will be teaching not just the CMC, but she'll take on a couple apprentices, in the forms of both Sunset Shimmer and Trixie. Now Sunset, having learned her lessons back in the human world, will easily follow Twilight's instructions while Trixie… well… she's not fond of it. Essentially Twilight will learn that while no one will ever stop learning, not everyone can be taught in the same way; you'd have to figure out how they can learn best, and use that to help them learn, no matter how stubborn they may seem," Akiza explained.

"Hmmm that idea will work, but having more conflicting traits between Sunset and Trixie would be interesting. So you'll get… 200 points," Andrea answered, causing Akiza to cheer with joy as she skipped back to her seat, and this also caused Star to gulp, worried about how they'd react to his idea.

Star walked over with his concept. "Okay… my idea involves Sunset Shimmer and Applejack, working as a team to take care of Sweet Apple Acres. Then we have the two forming a sister like bond, and then… the idea is that no matter how different people are, they can always come together for one common goal. That sound good?"

"That does sound pretty interesting, pairing two unlikely ponies together, and these seem even more unlikely than Trixie and Sunset. The two forming a bond and coming together… that is indeed a find lesson to be learned, Star. I'd support this all the way. You're getting the full 200 points as well," Andrea answered.

Star sighed with relief while Akiza mumbled, annoyed at that revelation.

* * *

"Well, it's getting late today folks, Ah'm afraid we'll have to end the contest for today. But for our contestants, we have one last contest for you, the results of which we'll see tomorrow," Ashleigh spoke up in her AJ voice.

Everyone gave a nod, and Star simply smiled widely.

"The final contest is simple. You each have to write about something you've enjoyed from watching MLP:FiM. It could be anythin' such as the songs, the characters, maybe even the morals taught in the show. You have until tomorrow to write them," she explained.

The five competitors then walked back to their friends, and took their leave. Star simply smiled at Rosalina, as she got up. "You're doing good so far nii-san," Rosalina told him.

"I guess… but after all that, I'm still stuck in third…" Star sighed.

"Don't worry. You'll win this all for sure," Rosalina told him.

"I hope so…"

Later, Star was in his room at home and he was trying to come up with what exactly to write. He just began to think, not sure. "The Magic of Friendship… I really wish I'd get to experience it one day…" he muttered. Then the idea hit him, and he began to write. "This'd better work…"

* * *

Next day, the competitors returned along with everyone else, and they were ready for the final contest.

"Just a reminder on the scores. Akiza's in the lead with 655 points, followed by Roll with 534, Star with 502, Eri with 393, and Cream is in last with 330. Cream, since you're in last place, you get to read your entry first. Tell us, what did you enjoy most about My Little Pony?" Ashleigh asked.

"I enjoyed the episode Cheesy Pie. Pinkie was always my favorite of the Mane 6, and I've always wanted her to find somepony special. Enter Cheese Sandwich, he may have only played a minor role in Pinkie Pride back in season 4, but I always felt they had something special, and as such, I feel Cheesy Pie was a dream come true when the two decided to become a couple," Cream answered.

"That's very sweet… that episode was a really sweet one to record, and ah say... 150 points for ya Cream," Ashleigh told her, making Cream smile. Next up was Roll.

"Okay, what I liked about the show is how it's able to bring people together in unexpected ways. This is mostly directed at the character Rainbow Dash because she's my personal favorite character, and when my brother joined me in watching it, she became his favorite character too. In the end, we both found we both like the show, but I admit I'm the bigger fan, which is why I entered, and not him," Roll explained.

"Wow, I guess I am a bit of a fan favorite," Ashleigh said in her Dash voice, before going back to the AJ voice. "So ya'll get… 120 points."

Roll just shrugged at that before sitting down when Eri came up next.

"...Personally, my favorite thing about the show is Fluttershy. She's the kindest out of all the ponies, and she seems to learn more lessons than the others in my mind. She may not have had many major episodes, but I did enjoy episodes where she learned to break out of her comfort zones like Hurricane Fluttershy, Filli Vanilli, and It Ain't Easy Being Breezies from Season 4.. But… I really love Flutter Idol from Season 7, where she had a stint as an idol, like the Kamen Rider Girls to make a comparison, and it finally gave her the confidence to sing for everypony," Eri smiled.

"...Yay," Andrea smiled in her Fluttershy voice.

"Well… I'm glad to hear you did enjoy that episode. And fun fact, we actually got some help from that idol group for that episode. So… you'll get 105 points," Ashleigh told Eri.

"Yay," Eri smiled, imitating Fluttershy's voice before going back to her seat and then Akiza walked up proud and ready to present.

"Mine is about Sunset Shimmer, my favorite pony. She was very under-appreciated when Equestria Girls came out, and she's a great character; she learns a lot, and a fabulous fashion statement, and I loved how she was the one to motivate Fluttershy into becoming an idol during Flutter Idol," Akiza stated.

"Well… that was interesting… but a little… lacking. So… we'll give you 50 points," Ashleigh told her.

"...Seriously? It's like you were so impressed with Cream's that you just kept dropping the points the entire time for the rest of us," Akiza pointed out.

"Hey, once we give out the points, we can't change it. Sorry," Ashleigh apologized as Akiza mumbled to herself, sitting back down before Star came up, nervous as heck.

"Good luck, not." Akiza said as he passed by her.

Star just stared at her before he continued his way up.

"Okay Star, let's see what you got," Ashleigh replied.

* * *

"Okay…" Star nodded, as he inhaled, now ready to read what he wrote. "What I enjoyed most about the show wasn't any particular episode, they were all great even if there were some bad ones now and then. It wasn't any particular character, even though I personally preferred AJ I still found reasons to like almost everypony. The morals were mostly all great lessons too, but that's not it either. The big thing I enjoyed the most about My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is actually idea in the subtitle of the show: Friendship is Magic. Seeing everypony enjoying their friendship, hanging out, and just seeing how magic can truly make friendship seem even more amazing. If I could only have one wish, is that… I could one day experience that magic." Star said, the voice actresses were silent for a moment, all taking in what Star read. Even the crowd was silent for a bit before Rosalina started clapping, which led to a huge applause throughout the entire audience, making Star smile, but he was still sweating as he waited to find out what he would get in terms of points.

"Well Star… we've talked about this one ourselves quite a bit, and Ah must say… you were able to touch on and explain so much about the show… that… we were touched. Some of us were worried someone would never get it, but… what you enjoyed… is essentially the core aspect of MLP:FiM. So… because of that, we're giving you the full 200 points!" Ashleigh announced, but Star sighed at first, seeing it wasn't enough to beat Akiza, who was now smirking at Star. "And… seeing you went into such detail about the core aspect of the show, you get 20 bonus points, which means you're the winner with 722 points! Congratulations, Star Dash!"

Star smiled, and then began to jump up and down in joy while Akiza was suddenly slack-jawed, not believing what she heard. Rosalina rushed up and gave Star a hug, simply giddy her brother won.

"Way to go, Nii-chan!" Rosalina smiled. Star smiled back, as the four voice actresses walked over to him with a smile.

"You did great, Star," Tara smiled.

"You pulled an amazing victory," Tabitha added.

"You were fantastic, Star," Ashleigh added, patting him on the back.

Andrea simply smiled, and handed him the ticket for the movie, which had the date of August 18th. "...is it okay if my sister comes with me?" Star asked.

"Of course," Tara nodded, handing a second ticket for the same date.

* * *

Later, Rosalina & Star made it back home, happy as can be, but the Rosalina noticed a box on the porch.

"Hmm?" she wondered before she picked up the package and saw it was addressed to Star from… Ashleigh Ball.

"It's for you," Rosalina said as Star noticed a note.

"Really?" Star asked before taking the note and reading it. "'Dear Star, Ah jus wanted to say thanks for considering Applejack your favorite pony. It sure brightened my day when you said that after almost everyone came up to me and said Rainbow Dash was their fav; I work just as hard for both of their voices. Please take this extra gift as a token of my thanks. The Voice of your Favorite Pony AJ, Ashleigh Ball.' Aw… so sweet," Star smiled as he opened the package and found… an Applejack Plushie! He took it close, and began to pet the mane with a wide smile.

"That was nice of her, wasn't it, Star?" Rosalina asked.

"Sure was," Star nodded, as they walked in, and Star simply smiled at the plushie.

That night, Star was back in his bedroom, which had the walls painted orange and yellow, it also had a few cabinets in a nice oak. He had a EDX GoseiGreat toy on a shelf above his bed, he remembered when he asked Rosalina what the difference was, she said it was mostly paint, and a few added features like extra possebility, making it feel like the original combining DX toys and the action figures that were the super poseable. This sat with a few other Goseiger toys on the shelf above his bed, which had a solid black metal frame, and the sheets were blue with the comforter on top and it had an MLP theme, which involved the Mane 6 being on it.

Across the wall where his bed is was a Goseiger poster signed by the actors, and next to it was an MLP: Equestria Girls poster, signed by the Mane 6's voice actresses. By that was a window, and a TV close by, and hooked up to it was a Blu-Ray/DVD player, and then Star looked at a small mirror seeing he was in his PJs, which were Goseiger themed. In his arms was his new plushie, and then Rosalina walked in.

"Hey Star, you ready for bed?" she asked.

"Hai," Star replied with a smile.

"Just checking. Oh, and be sure to take good care of that plushie, okay?"

"I will…" Star smiled, as he hopped into his bed, cuddling his plushie tightly.

"Have a good night's rest, Star. You deserved it," Rosalina smiled.

And so, Rosalina left the room, a smile on her face, but then, she heard the phone ring and decided to answer it.

"Hello? Oh Hi Mr Miller, yea I know. I'm sorry I didn't show up for work yesterday...,I was just… wait what? Oh… I see… yes, I'll be in first thing in the morning," Rosalina nodded. "I can do that. Well… remember my younger brother? Well, I kinda need to watch him… yea, I can hire a babysitter for him. Alright… see you in the morning,."

And so, she hung up, not sure who to call to babysit Star the next day.

* * *

Pikatwig: And another chapter is finished.

KKD: Yep, and this is getting pretty cool.

Pikatwig: Yea, the story takes place in the future, for reasons to be explained later. What did you think of this chapter?

KKD: Very nice. To be honest, I think this is the first time I've written actual people into a story, I mean like people who exist in real life.

Pikatwig: Same. So… you wanna put up the final scores for those curious?

KKD: Sure. In fact, they're right here, just give me a second: Final scores: Cream: 480; Eri: 498; Roll: 654; Akiza: 705; & Star: 722. That's the final score.

Pikatwig: Also, in my mind, I actually imagine Akiza being voiced by Ashleigh Ball.

KKD: And I was kinda surprised when he brought that up, readers.

Pikatwig: Just saying my thoughts. Anyway, favorite part?

KKD: I'd say it's when Star won the competition.

Pikatwig: Mine is when Star got the plushie.

KKD: That's sweet. So, anything else before we close this off?

Pikatwig: Hmm… nope. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


	4. Babysittin' Blues

Pikatwig:: So, another chapter is here.

KKD: Been a while, hasn't it?

Pikatwig: It has indeed.

KKD: Wonder what this one's about.

Pikatwig: If you don't recall the last chapter, Rosalina's being called to work longer, and had to find someone to watch her younger brother.

KKD: Oh yea. Sorry, we work on these so few and between I forgot.

Pikatwig: Okay. Anyway, disclaimers?

KKD: Right. As with most of our stories, we don't own anything official, but I personally own Akiza, Alpha, Takeshi, and Luna while Pika owns Star, Rosalina, and Ian. The rest belong to their respective owners, including SEGA, Archie Comics, Sonic Team, and the various developers/owners.

* * *

"Seriously onee-chan!" Star complained. "You're gonna have to work all day?!"

"Sorry Star, I already missed a day of work, so I have to make it up. I'm trying to find someone who can keep an eye on you while I work, though. So far, no luck," Rosalina sighed.

Star simply groaned, as he sat down, cuddling his new AJ plushie.

"She can… oh! Thank you… you're a total life saver!" Rosalina said over the phone.

Star looked surprised by how excited she was for this, but it made sense seeing she couldn't leave Star alone at his age. "So… who's babysitting me?"

"Someone from Sonic's family," Rosalina answered.

"Wait…"

* * *

"Are you SERIOUS?!" Akiza complained annoyed to Sonia.

"C'mon Aki-chan, you gotta stop hating on Star; this could be a good way to bond," Sonia insisted.

Akiza was ready to complain when Sonia added "Rosalina says she'll pay 25 Mobiums an hour."

"...I'm in," Akiza responded, internally hating it when she's bribed like that.

* * *

About an hour later, Star was simply trying to look neat, not knowing what to expect. "Okay nii-chan, behave."

"I'll try," Star nodded when they heard the doorbell ring.

And much to Star's surprise, Akiza stood at the other end of the door.

"Oh no… not her…" Star groaned.

"Okay, bye nii-chan!" Rosalina smiled, as she left, leaving Star and Akiza there.

"...Oi vey," Star sighed.

"I'm not any happier than you are, kid," Akiza added. "14 years old, and you still need a babysitter?"

"She's never once trusted me to be home alone," Star added.

"Ouch, hurts to be you," Akiza replied.

This was a moment of silence, as Akiza simply looked at Star. "Kid, I don't want to do this anymore then you do. Why don't we work out a deal…?"

"What did you have in mind?" Star asked.

"If you stay in a room separate from me almost the entire time, I'll get you some sort of reward," Akiza told him, "Except for something bout every 30 minutes."

"What about that?" Star asked.

"You know, just so I can give your sis updates as needed. Deal?"

"But say, if I need to pass through the room you're currently in, say like, to reach the bathroom or something, how will that work?"

"As long as I don't see you, it's okay," she answered.

"Okay… we got a deal," Star nodded as they shook hands the only time that whole day.

"Good, now get out of my sight, kid."

Star gave a nod, before walking into the living room. Akiza, meanwhile, walked to the family room before pulling out her headphones and a 3DS before playing the 3DS port of the latest Super Smash Bros.

The young male hedgehog had put down his AJ plushie at a small table, and took out some paper to draw. He began to sketch a drawing of him and Akiza before he realized who he drew. While Star didn't want to admit it to himself, he did kinda want to be friends with Akiza.

* * *

At the same time, Akiza had selected Applejack in the game she played, and somehow thought of Star while she did. "Why am I thinking of that dumb kid, I hate him! ...Nothing but a little brat… who… somehow has cute quills..."

She shook her head to get the thought out of her mind.

'_What's wrong with me?!' _she groaned to herself.

Star had simply drew his picture, and was rather bored. He then decided to go and play his Wii U, but then came the fact he would pass through the room Akiza was in.

'_How am I gonna get upstairs without her seeing me?' _he thought to himself. Akiza simply looked at some sort of magazine, and didn't look up, as she didn't notice Star going up with her eyes, but she did hear him.

'_...Well, technically I did say see, not hear,' _she admitted to herself, returning to her reading as Star was already upstairs.

He arrived at the games, and then turned the Wii U on, but didn't know what to play.

_'Ok, let's see,' _he thought, browsing through the games. He then picked out Megaman 11 for a moment, but then put it back in favor of New Super Mario Bros. U.

_'Hadn't played this in ages,' _he admitted, as he put the game in, when a he heard a phone ringing.

"I'll get it!" Akiza replied, getting the phone. "Hello? Oh, hi Rosalina. ...Star? ...He's upstairs. Playing a video game, and yea we're… getting… along. ...Hai. You're welcome. ...Bye."

Star gave a small shrug, as he was getting lonely, but was curious to see how the deal would go. He continued to play his game, but the loneliness slowly settled in, and he stopped playing. He then ended up falling asleep from his boredom.

* * *

(Dream World)

_Star was walking around Emerald Town, and he looked as happy as ever._

_"Feels like a strangely nice day," he admitted. He then saw someone unexpected._

_"Hiya, Starry-kun," the girl waved, revealing herself to be...Akiza?_

"_Oh…"_

_"What's wrong?" she asked, smiling at him._

_Star could feel his heart start to race, heat rushing off his face when he saw her genuine smile._

"_Do I… like her?" he asked himself before he felt her touch his face._

_"You okay, Starry?" Akiza asked._

"_Yea…" Star nodded._

"_Just checking. So, ready for our little date?" she asked, stunning him._

* * *

(Real World)

"Hey kid! You okay up there?!" Akiza shouted from downstairs, causing Star to wake up.

"Yea…" he nodded.

"Just checking, your sister called and wanted to know, and seeing I hadn't heard from ya, I only wanted to know!"

"Okay…"

And so, Star decided to try and get back to his game.

But… he couldn't help but feel like his dream was telling him something, even if he couldn't tell at the moment. Akiza simply knew the boy was fine, before glancing down at her barefeet, simply smiling at them.

'_Man… they're so cute. Hmm… I wonder what that kid thinks,' _she wondered, before realizing she was actually thinking about Star again. _'Wait… why am I thinking about him?! Ugh, c'mon Akiza, keep it together!'_

"Are you okay?" Star asked, walking down, and avoiding Akiza to get his AJ plushie.

"Yea… yea, I'm okay," she answered, not looking at Star. The yellow hedgehog found his plushie, and then walked back upstairs, Akiza never turning her gaze at him the entire time. But yet… she felt like something was telling her to do that.

"Ugh… what's wrong with me?" she whispered to herself.

Star simply gave a sigh, before looking at the plushie. "What's wrong with me…?"

He looked at his plushie as if it would answer back, but of course, it didn't. Star sighed, and Akiza heard him sigh, and began to feel… worried.

'_Should I break our deal and let him see me to see if he's okay?' _she asked herself.

"Why… am I thinking like this?" she groaned, not sure if she should follow her thoughts or stick with her gut and ignore them.

Star was simply lonely, cuddling the plushie.

"Oh AJ… if only you were real to comfort me," he sighed, hugging the plushie tighter.

* * *

Akiza heard him say this, and began to feel sad for the poor guy, noticing how sad and lonely he sounded. She then came to her choice, and began her way up.

'_I got a feeling I may regret this,' _she thought to herself before she finally saw Star, which was for the first time in almost three hours. "Hey… uh… Star?" she asked, getting his attention.

"Huh!? Akiza?! ...But… what about our deal?" Star gawked.

"Don't worry about it. You were doing so well, I'll get you the reward anyway. But I couldn't help but overhear you from downstairs… you sounded very lonely," Akiza replied.

"It's the first time in a long time that I've been without my sister… we didn't have to worry about being apart for too long, and… this is the first time since we moved here that I actually felt alone and… a bit… sad," Star sighed, tears forming in his eyes.

Akiza saw this, and put a reassuring arm around him.

"...Uh… I may have been a bit harsh earlier… but… uh… would you mind… if I be your friend? I just hate to see people who feel or are alone," Akiza replied.

"I've been alone almost my whole life, I never had any friends, my parents are dead, and I only have my older sister. So… I would love to have a friend…" Star replied.

"Then you can consider me one of your friends now… uh… Star, right? Sorry, I'm used to calling you kid so much, just wanted to know your name."

"Yea… let's have a fresh start… I'm Star Dash,"

"Akiza Aleena," Akiza smiled, the two of them shaking hands.

"So… what do you want to do now?" Star asked.

"...You wanna try Smash Bros again? I promise I won't go harsh on you this time."

"Okay… I'll be AJ."

"I'm going with Rainbow Dash," Akiza responded as they walked into the room where the Wii U was set up and started the game. It was a rather interesting fight, and ultimately Star managed to win his first fight with Akiza in the game!

"Wow. You've gotten good at this game," Akiza noted, giving Star a fist bump.

"Thanks… you know, you're really nice…"

"Thanks… sorry about before; I'm much nicer than I let on most times."

Star gave a small smile, simply happy. Akiza gave a warm smile in response to Star's smile, both knowing they were feeling much better as friends than they did when they hated each other.

After a call from Rosalina, the two new friends were at a loss for something to do.

"Um… what do you wanna do know?" Akiza asked.

"Dunno…" Star responded, and he then glanced down to Akiza barefeet, but turned away.

"You okay?" Akiza asked, noticing Star turning his head.

"Yea," he responded, as he glanced at Akiza's feet again.

"...You like looking at feet?" Akiza asked, noticing where Star looked.

He began to blush, rather embarrassed.

"...Um…" she started, not sure how to respond before she thought of something, "Hey, you're a fan of MLP:FiM, right? You have any of the episodes on DVD? or Blu-Ray?"

"All of season 2, why?"

"I just thought maybe we could watch it together since we haven't thought of much else to do," Akiza answered.

"Okay," Star nodded as he walked over and set the first disc in.

* * *

After almost an hour of watching, a knock came from the door, and it was Rosalina.

"Oh, Rosalina. Hi," Akiza smiled when she got the door.

"Hi Aki-chan. How'd everything go with Star, today?" Rosalina asked.

"Really neat."

"Oh, good," she nodded checking the clock, "Would you like to stay for dinner? I'll pay you afterwards."

"Yea… I'll stay and eat, sides, I kinda wanna get to know you two a bit better," Akiza admitted.

"Good to hear. So, what would you like to eat? We've got some sushi, some ramen, and some pasta, take your pick," Rosalina smiled.

"Um… I think I'll have the sushi," Akiza answered.

"Okay then, that'll be easy," Rosalina smiled, pulling out the rolls for the sushi and set them on the table for everyone.

Star smiled at Akiza, and Rosalina was amazed by it."Okay minna, let's eat up."

"Itadakimasu!"

And so, they started eating, smiles on all their faces.

"Good…" Akiza smiled.

"Well, Ian helped us make it," Rosalina admitted.

"Oh, that's nice of him to help out," Akiza smiled.

She then finished up first, soon followed by Star and his sister. "So Star… you were looking at my feet earlier, mind telling me why?"

"Oh that? Uh… well," he started, not sure how to respond. "I… have this… foot fetish…"

"...You do?" Akiza gawked, a bit surprised by this revelation.

"Why do you think I don't have footwear. That, and I get used to it," Rosalina informed.

"Wow… I, uh… didn't notice…"

"You… don't mind… do you?" Star asked, nervous.

"...No, not at all," Akiza answered, surprising Star.

"Really?"

"Yea, really," Akiza nodded.

Star gave a small blush, as he was finished, and he went over to a couch.

"Akiza, I couldn't help but noticed you seemed to have a drastic attitude change since when I left," Rosalina told Akiza, "What happened, exactly?"

"Oh… putting it simply, me and Star are friends now," Akiza answered.

"That's good to hear," Rosalina smiled before pulling out 175 Mobiums and handed them to Akiza, "Here's your payment for watching Star while I was out."

Akiza smiled, and then turned over to Star. "Actually… take them back…"

"No no, I insist! You've done such a great job, you've earned it," Rosalina replied, placing the currency in Akiza's hand. She then put them away, and went over to Star.

"Hey Star…" Akiza smiled.

"Yes?" Star asked. She sat down by him, with a nice smile. "What's up?"

"I actually enjoyed this… maybe, I can babysit you again?" she asked.

"Uh… yea, sure. You can come babysit me anytime," Star smiled, a bit surprised by what she said, though. Rosalina smiled at the two of them, as Akiza simply giggled.

"Thanks," Akiza replied as she got up, ready to leave. Star simply got a little sad, and then Akiza gave him a hug, "I'll be back. We are friends after all, right?"

"Yea… and my reward for being good?"

"You'll see…" she giggled, as she took her leave.

"...She's a lot nicer than I expected," Star admitted as Akiza walked out the door and closed it.

"You like her, don't ya?" Rosalina teased.

"Uh… w-w-well… I… er…" Star stuttered, not sure how to respond.

"Relax nii-san, I was kidding," Rosalina giggled.

"Oh, Onee-chan, don't do that!"

Rosalina simply laughed a bit.

* * *

Pikatwig: This was a neat chapter.

KKD: I'll say. It's nice to see those two starting to become friends.

Pikatwig: Yea, it sure was.

KKD: What was your favorite part?

Pikatwig: Star's dream. You?

KKD: I think it was just when Akiza stopped the stone cold act and accepted being Star's friend.

Pikatwig: It's sweet, and I'm ready to see their friendship grow.

KKD: Same here. Anything else you wish to add?

Pikatwig: Nope. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


	5. Reward Time

Pikatwig: Another chapter of Emerald Love has arrived.

KKD: Man, that didn't take too long.

Pikatwig: This chapter is being typed the same day as the last one.

KKD: Oh right. But still, if this is posted on the same day as the last one, that's still very fast.

Pikatwig: Yea. Alrighty, roll the disclaimers.

KKD: Right. As with most of our stories, we don't own anything official, but I personally own Akiza, Alpha, Takeshi, and Luna while Pika owns Star, Rosalina, and Ian. The rest belong to their respective owners, including SEGA, Archie Comics, Sonic Team, and the various developers/owners.

* * *

"So Star… how was the first day at Emerald Town High?" Rosalina asked.

"Actually… it was much better than I expected," Star admitted, setting his bag down on a chair. "Because Aki-chan was there for me,"

"Wait 'Aki-chan'. You even have a nickname for her?"

"...Yea? There's nothing wrong with giving a nickname to a friend, is there?" Star responded.

"You two are good friends after one day," Rosalina smiled.

"Uh… well… yea, I guess…" Star blushed.

Rosalina simply helped Star get an after-school snack, of some cookies.

"Thanks," Star smiled, as he walked over to the couch to start eating his snack.

"So, aside from being with Akiza, how was your day?" Rosalina asked.

"It was okay… I got bullied for my MLP bag, but Akiza defended me."

"Well, that was nice of her."

Star smiled, and then his thoughts turned to Akiza, but he didn't know why. He was so lost in thought, that he still only had half a cookie in one hand, and hadn't even touched the second.

"Star? You okay?" Rosalina asked.

"Huh?"

"You kinda spaced out for a second there."

"Oh… okay," Star responded, as he continued his snack.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Aleena house, Akiza had just got back, and was greeted by Luna.

"Luna?! What're you doing here?!" Akiza gawked.

"I wanted to stop by and see my favorite student," Luna smiled.

"Oh, okay."

"C'mon, have a seat," Luna insisted, pulling a chair out for Akiza.

"So… how's your kid going?" Akiza asked, sitting down.

"The baby's doing fine, Akiza; the little bundle won't be due for a few months at the least, though," Luna answered, placing a hand on her belly.

"Cool, so how many?" Akiza asked.

"Three," Luna smiled. "Just got the Ultrasonic yesterday and it's been confirmed I'm carrying triplets."

"Again, cool." Akiza smiled. "...Anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Well… I wanted to ask about the new kid in my class, Star Dash."

"Oh Starry-kun? What about him?" Akiza asked as Luna noticed how she referred to him.

"Hold on… 'Starry-kun'? Heh, I came up with a nickname for Take-kun when I fell in… you're in love with Star, aren't you?"

"Well… uh… I dunno… maybe…"

Luna simply giggled a bit. "But I do owe Star a favor…" Akiza noted.

"Oh really? And what did you have in mind for this favor?"

"...I dunno,"

"Just curious, is all," Luna smiled.

Luna then got up, and took her leave, while Akiza didn't know what to say.

"...Gosh, she's confusing sometimes…"

"Who is?" Sonia asked walking in.

"Huh?" Akiza gawked before turning to see her sister, "Oh sis! Hi. Sorry, Luna was just here."

"Oh, okay," Sonia responded, as she sat down, "So, how was your day, sis?"

"It was good. Anyway… can I tell you a secret?" Akiza inquired.

"Sure, what is it?" Sonia asked.

"Well, you see… I like Star…"

"Really? You mean _like_ like, or like as in…?" Sonia started.

"Like like," Akiza answered.

"Oh, okay, just checking. You two really managed to become more friendly after that one night," Sonia giggled.

Akiza gave a nod and a blush. "And then I said if he was good, I'd give him a reward."

"Oh yea, you mentioned that when you came back, didn't you? So, you figure out what that reward is yet?"

"No…"

"Hope you do it soon then. Wouldn't want to keep a potential boyfriend waiting."

Akiza sighed, simply thinking.

"Sorry, did I hit a nerve?" Sonia apologized.

"I just dunno what to do s'all," Akiza replied, thinking it through. Sonia gave a smile, as she started putting a purple nail polish on her toes.

"Well… any starting points? Any ideas?" Sonia asked while painting her nails.

"Not really…" Akiza admitted before taking another look at her sister's feet, and seeing the polish suddenly started to make the gears turn in her head.

"...Maybe… he seemed very interested in my feet… I wonder what'll happen if I paint my nails a certain color…?" she started, her train of thought started.

"And let him have some fun with them?" Sonia responded, concluding the thought.

"...How'd you know I was gonna say that?" Akiza asked.

"Just a hunch," Sonia shrugged.

* * *

The day was now Saturday, and Star woke up. "Ah… the weekend. After one day of school… it feels good," he yawned waking up, soon getting out of bed to stretch.

He looked around, and saw a note on the door.

"Hmm… 'Dear Star- Have to work today. Akiza will be here at 7:15, Hope you two have a lot of fun. Just be sure to play nice, and try not to do anything stupid, please? Love, Rosalina.' Huh," Star said, as he saw the clock, and it was 7:15. "She should be here by now."

A knock came from the front door, and Star quickly rushed down to go and open it. On the other side was none other than Akiza.

"Hiya Starry-kun," she smiled.

"Hi…" Star smiled back, and that's when Akiza noticed he was still in his pajamas.

"You slept in?" Akiza checked, pointing to Star's PJ's.

"Just woke up… it is 7:15 in the morning," Star pointed out.

"...Well, I guess that makes me the early bird; got up at 6:30," Akiza replied.

Star simply smiled and let her in.

"Thanks," Akiza smiled as Star closed the door.

"Heard it's proper manners to hold the door open for a lady," Star replied, "Now… would you mind if I get cleaned up?"

"Yea… I can get some breakfast ready for ya," Akiza offered.

"That'd be great. Thanks Aki-chan," Star smiled as he rushed upstairs to clean up and get changed.

"Heart shaped pancakes are the only kind I can make…" Akiza informed.

"Ok!" Star shouted from his room.

* * *

Later, Star was out of his pajamas, cleaned up and in fresh clothes, arriving downstairs where Akiza waited with a fresh plate of heart-shaped pancakes.

"They look so cute," Star admitted.

"Freshly made," Akiza smiled. "Hope you like them."

Star sat down, and put a bit a syrup on the pancakes. He soon took a taste, and a wide grin spread across his face.

"Are they good?" Akiza asked.

"...Oh yea! It's great!" Star smiled.

"Thanks… I haven't met anyone who has like my special strawberry batter pancakes." Akiza smiled.

"Really? Strawberry? I'm surprised there's someone who wouldn't like it," Star responded, eating more.

Akiza smiled, as he enjoyed the pancakes greatly, and soon Star had finished the entire plate.

"...If there's any more, mind if I have another serving?"

"Sorry, all I brought."

"Oh shoot. ...Well, it was great nonetheless. Arigatou, Aki-chan."

Akiza blushed and giggled at this.

"So, what've you got planned today?" Star asked.

"You pick… I'm all yours," Akiza insisted, making Star blush a bit.

Star had started to think of what to do, before his eyes glanced down at Akiza's barefeet to see her nails were painted black. But he turned his attention away from them for a moment.

"Wanna watch MLP season 4? I have the DVD, Rosalina got it for me for being good when you watched me," Star offered.

"Oh the season after Twilight became a Princess. Haven't seen that one in a while. Yea, let's watch," Akiza smiled. Star then took the DVD out, and put it in, "This is gonna be fun."

Star then fiddled around with it and picked out the episode "Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3".

"Ready?" Star asked Akiza.

"Hai," Akiza nodded as he hit the play button.

* * *

"I love that episode," Star admitted as they finished it, and Star put the disk away.

"Yea… that was a surprisingly good episode," Akiza added.

Star them moved the DVD to a safe spot, and simply looked over at Akiza with a smile. "So… what shall we do now?" Star asked, and Akiza looked at a small bag she brought with her, and took something out of it, which was a toy lock colored translucent blue along with a pink peach design on the front.

"Want to create a possible battle Gaim may have had?" Akiza asked.

"Why don't we improve it?" Star asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Akiza asked to make sure.

"Just make up the fight as we go." Star said, as he quickly ran up to his room to get a toy Sengoku Driver with a Lockseed holder, which had three toy locks on it; one that was an exact duplicate of Akiza's, a silver lock with a black arm and an Orange design, and finally one that was similar to the Orange lock, but with the image of a peach-themed visored helmet on it.

"Alrighty… let's imagine an area of combat… and then begin," Akiza responded. Star then put a camera over to the side so the battle could be recorded.

"Okay… I think I got it," he nodded, setting up a black device (the toy Genesis Core) into his toy Sengoku Driver before holding up his Orange and Peach Energy Lockseeds.

* * *

"_Henshin!" Star announced, the area having been changed to a rooftop, as he unlocked the Lockseeds._

_**=ORANGE!/PEACH ENERGY!=**_

"_Okay then… Henshin!" Akiza added, setting up a Genesis Driver and unlocking her Lockseed._

_**=PEACH ENERGY!=**_

_**=LOCK ON!=**_

_Both stood at the ready, and then Star sliced the Lockseeds, followed by Akiza pushing the lever on the Genesis Driver._

_**=SEIYA!/SODA!=**_

_**=MIX!=**_

_**=ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!/PEACH ENERGY ARMS!=**_

_**=JINBA PEACH! HAW HAW!=**_

"_Kokara Ore no Stage daa!" Gaim announced as he charged forward with his Sonic Arrow. _

_With that, Marika deflected the attacks Gaim gave with her own Sonic Arrow._

"_Heh… not bad kid," Marika responded._

"_Thanks… I guess," Gaim nodded, managing to fire at her., but she managed to dodge the move, and kick Gaim down._

* * *

(Reality)

"Heh… not bad," Star responded.

"Thanks. Knowing Martial Arts actually helps," Akiza pointed out. Star then took out a toy Musou Saber, and used it to get Akiza off of him, and began to duel-wield the two weapons.

* * *

(Imagination)

"_It's gonna take more than that to take me down," Gaim smirked as he ran forward, and used the Sonic Arrow as a melee weapon, only for each to be blocked by Marika's Sonic Arrow._

"_Well you'll have to prove it there, kid," Marika responded, as she went into a kicking frenzy, knocking Gaim around like nuts._

"_Ow! Okay then. Try this on for size!" Gaim shouted next before he tried to fire the Sonic Arrow, but it was kicked out of his hand._

"_Nice try kid," Marika smirked, as Gaim growled._

"_That wasn't fair!" Gaim shouted before rushing over to get his Sonic Arrow._

_She fired the Sonic Arrow at Gaim, as he managed to get his Sonic Arrow back._

* * *

(Reality)

"Please try and avoid knocking it out of my hands, seriously, Aki-chan? It's not exactly a fair bout," Star requested/replied.

"Sorry, pretty sure that Marika would do something like that," Akiza apologized and pointed out.

"Sid or Ryoma I get, but Yoko… dunno there," Star shrugged. "Anyway, can we continue?"

"Let's!" Akiza responded, pulling back on the Sonic Arrow to fire.

* * *

(Imagination)

_Marika was about to fire when…_

_**=SEIYA! ORANGE SQUASH! JINBA PEACH SQUASH!=**_

_With that, Gaim prepared to attack with a power packed Rider Kick, but…_

_**=SODA! PEACH ENERGY SQUASH!=**_

_Marika blocked Gaim's attack before she smacked him to the ground with her own Rider Kick, forcing him to de-henshin._

* * *

(Reality)

"I win Star," Akiza smiled, having her right foot on Star's cheek, not noticing him blushing.

"...Y-Yea. Congrats," Star replied. Akiza giggled at this, and Star blushed a bit more. "Um… could you, uh…"

"Oh… sorry Star… got caught up in the moment," Akiza responded, taking her foot off his face and allowing Star to get up.

"Thanks," Star nodded, as he went over, getting up to his own feet. He then turned off the recording. The blush from earlier not leaving his face.

"Still, that was quite fun. Hope I didn't hurt you too much, Starry-kun," Akiza replied.

"No… I'm fine," Star insisted.

"Just checking."

Star simply rubbed the back of his head, which is a sign that signals something from him.

"...You sure you're okay?" Akiza asked, noticing this. "Your sister said that means you're nervous."

"My sis told you about that?" Star asked, as Akiza showed him a list, which had his name on it.

"She left this for me," she explained, "It's a list of things about you I should keep an eye out for."

Star simply blushed a bit, before doing that same thing.

"Yea, definitely nervous about something."

Star remained silent, not sure how to respond.

"Do you need something to calm down?" Akiza asked.

Star simply sat down, and simply sighed, and began to simply calm down, and Akiza saw his AJ plushie in his arms.

"I carry this around if I get nervous," Star explained, hugging the plushie tightly.

"Oh I see… wait, is it okay if I ask you where you got that from?"

"Remember that contest from a while back. Well, the person who voices AJ sent it to me as a gift," Star explained.

"...Ashleigh Ball actually gave you that plushie?!" Akiza gawked, "Ashleigh Ball HERSELF?!"

"More like via the mail… me and Rosalina found it in a box by the porch," Star clarified.

"Oh… I see..."

Star gave a nod, as Akiza sat down by him.

"...Feeling better?" she asked.

"Yea. I'm good," Star nodded, loosening his plushie.

"Just checking." Akiza smiled.

* * *

It was silent for a little bit, as Akiza simply cuddled closer to Star.

"...Uh… are _you_ ok?" Star asked.

"Yea… you just look so cute is all… I couldn't help but cuddle up," Akiza smiled, making Star blush again.

"...Really?"

"Yea… so, what cause you to get all nervous?"

"Um… how do I put this? Um… the position we were put in a moment ago…"

"Which one?"

"Um… the one where you… uh you know. When we were play-fighting; your finisher connecting to my face…" Star tried to explain, pointing to Akiza's feet.

The magenta hedgehog could only giggle in response, "You mean you started getting nervous with my foot on your face?"

"Hai…"

"Foot fetish?"

"Yea… it's kicking in. And your nails being painted…"

"Oh yea… I thought you'd like them."

He gave a nod, as Akiza moved her feet up a bit, and began to wiggle her toes, catching Star's eyes.

"Like the color?"

"Hai…"

"Picked it myself."

Star simply smiled at Akiza, making her giggle.

"Seriously, despite what I may have said before, you're cute," she smiled. Star could only blush, as he felt his heart begin to race.

"Uh… thanks," he blushed, hugging his plushie again.

Akiza simply smiled, and that almost instantly made him calm down.

'_He's so sweet, hard to believe I hated this guy just for almost three days.'_ Akiza thought, before she looked at her feet. She then began to think back to the other day, when Rosalina asked her to watch Star.

* * *

"_So you gotta work tomorrow?" Akiza asked Rosalina as the two were sitting down in the living room._

"_Yea… Sorry, I hope this isn't too much trouble for you," Rosalina nodded._

"_Not at all, kid's really grown on me," Akiza admitted._

"_You know, you're the first babysitter I've managed to get that has actually come back to watch Star more than one time."_

"_Really? Why is that?" Akiza asked._

"_I dunno, every babysitter I've hired never wanted to come back once, and Star was always well-behaved," Rosalina sighed._

"_Oh… yea. He's so nice, too."_

"_Well, again I'll pay you-"_

"_Nah, you don't have to pay me. Hanging out with Star is reward enough for me," Akiza told her, much to Rosalina's surprise._

"_...You mean it?" Rosalina gasped._

"_Yea, so… Star did bring up that whole foot fetish. I should ask if there's anything I need to know about it, since I know it, and we both like each-other… on a friendly term of like."_

"_Oh, right. Well… he kinda just stares at mine, and after a bit of that, and it kinda just helps him open up about it a bit more. He's rather shy about it," Rosalina started._

"_I see… I might be able to help out somehow with that."_

"_Okay… let me think," Rosalina pondered._

"_There's more?"_

"_Yea. Oh! He's in to Tokusatsu, so if you really want to get on his good side aside from MLP, you could pull up something like Kamen Rider Gaim."_

"_Okay…" Akiza nodded._

"_And I can make a list of things for you to know. Well, see ya later Akiza," Rosalina waved as Akiza left and Star's sister got started with the list._

* * *

"Y'know, the biggest thing on this list is of your foot fetish," Akiza noted.

"I'm not surprised by that," Star nodded. Akiza simply giggled a bit, as she smiled at Star.

"Seems to be a big thing here," Akiza nodded.

Star simply smiled at her, but his eyes changed course of sight, looking at Akiza's feet, and she noticed this, and started to wiggle her toes a bit. The sight of this made Star blush a little.

"That reminds me, I never did give you that reward from the other day, did I?"

"No…" Star responded.

"Well, I think it's about time I give it to you," she figured before she propped her feet up for Star to get a nice look at them. "The reward is letting you massage my feet."

Star simply blushed, and stared at them.

"What're you waiting for?"

Star was simply a little bit flustered at this.

Akiza simply began to giggle, and then moved her feet a bit closer to Star. _'Maybe he needs some motivation...'_

"Uh… w-w-well… I… I'm not used to… girls actually doing this," Star stuttered.

"Oh… really?" Akiza asked, as Star gave a nod.

* * *

_Elsewhere, Star was actually seen over at a pool party; he was acting shy, sitting by himself. But he looked across the pool and noticed two girls who were barefooted. He simply got up, and walked on over to them, seeing the girls were both hedgehogs, one of them being bright red with blue eyes and wearing a white bikini while the other hedgehog was white, had yellow eyes, and was wearing a violet swimsuit._

"_Uh… hi," Star waved._

"_Oh, hi, who're you supposed to be again?" the red hedgehog asked._

"_Star Dash. We've been in the same class since the second grade," Star responded._

"_Oh, you. Weren't you the boy who has an interest in a show meant for girls?" the white hedgehog responded._

"_Oh yea, he's one of those bronies," the red one remembered._

"_Uh… what does that mean?" Star asked._

"_Seriously, what sane boy would be into a show for little girls. That's like totally messed up!" the white hedgehog told the red one, acting like they were ignoring Star._

"_And I'm being ignored again…" Star sighed, walking away and sitting down by himself. But he turned around and looked at the two hedgehog's barefeet. "Man… if only the girls didn't talk bad about me like that. Why is it people don't like me…"_

_The young hedgehog simply sighed, wondering why he was even invited to the party, nobody liked him, and he couldn't swim._

"_Okay everyone!" someone called out, this being the person who set up the party, who happened to be a violet wolf in a white swimsuit, "It's time to dump someone in the pool! And I choose… him!" she said, pointing right at Star._

"_W-WH-WHA!? ME?!" Star gasped before a bunch of the larger kids picked him up, much to his dismay, and thrusted him into the water. Star was there for about three minutes, before he was finally pulled out, and could breath._

* * *

"Case in point, nobody liked me, I was an outcast, and… people knowing about some secrets of mine didn't help much…" Star told Akiza.

"Oh… um… I'm… sorry Starry-kun… I… didn't know…" Akiza apologized, taking her feet away, "Maybe it was too soon then."

Star wasn't really sure how to respond, and was silent.

"I didn't want to bring up any bad memories for you…"

"It's fine… I was bullied a lot when I was younger. I'm glad I've got friends like you and Ian now." Star admitted.

"...Glad to help…" Akiza smiled, but frowned again, ashamed she brought up bad memories for Star. He couldn't stand seeing her sad, and he began to think of a way to make her smile.

Then, much to Akiza's surprise, Star picked up one of her feet and just held it in his hands.

"...This is only a start, but just saying… even though you kinda made me remember a bad time, I still have a foot fetish, and you still offered for me to massage your feet," Star replied.

"...Y-Yes… that's true…" she nodded.

"I don't like to see anyone sad Aki-chan…" Star replied as he began massaging her foot, bringing a bit of a blush to her face.

"Oh… th-thanks," she smiled, and Star smiled at her. He then went up to massage her soles, making her smile a bit wider before he went further

"So… good~!" she smiled, as Star gave her foot a small sniff. "They smell so… good, like strawberries. How do you get them to smell so good?"

"Oh, I grow strawberries at home, I guess eating them and working around them added to the scent of my feet," Akiza smiled.

"I love strawberries…" Star admitted.

"Really?!"

"It's my favorite food," Star added.

"...I should work with them more often then…"

Star giggled, as he continued massaging her soles, and sniffed her feet a bit more.

"...You're the best girl I've ever met, Aki-chan," he smiled.

Akiza giggled in response as Star continued.

"So… sweet smelling, and feeling…" Star smiled.

"...Thanks…" Akiza blushed.

Star simply kept it up, and then began to massage Akiza's toes and sniff them at the same time.

It wasn't much longer before they heard someone knocking on the door, the one behind it turned out to be Rosalina. Akiza was the one to open the door, and Star simply smiled at his sister as she walked in.

"Hi guys. How was your day?" Rosalina asked.

"Really great," both smiled.

"That's good to hear."

"Well, be seeing ya later. Bye Starry-kun," Akiza waved as she left.

"B...Bye Aki-chan," Star smiled… as Akiza turned around and blew him a kiss.

Star just blushed in response with a huge smile. Rosalina couldn't help but giggle at this, as she closed the door.

"I assume you had a great time with her," Rosalina figured.

"We had fun. We played with some Gaim toys, and then I massaged her sweet feet…" Star said, as he blushed.

"I see. That's good to hear."

"Strawberries…" Star blushed, as Rosalina gave an annoyed sigh.

"Star, I get you like strawberries and all, but now you're just plain obsessed…"

"Eh? Oh… her feet actually smelled like strawberries," Star nodded.

"I see."

Star simply smiled, thinking about Akiza, and how happy she made him.

* * *

Pikatwig: And another good chapter is finished.

KKD: Indeed. It was pretty good. What was your favorite part, aibou?

Pikatwig: Star and Akiza simply hanging out and playing.

KKD: Yea, it was very nice. I have to agree with you there.

Pikatwig: And it looks like their bond is getting stronger.

KKD: Yep, much stronger.

Pikatwig: Alrighty, end of time. Oh, but before I forget, I would like to wish the great Chuggaaconroy a very happy birthday, since the day this is posted, is his birthday.

KKD: Oh, right! Well, Happy Birthday Chugga… if you're even reading this, that is… anyway, we've got other things to do. Jaa ne!

Pikatwig: Just Live More!


End file.
